


The Cabin Getaway

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Play Little Gabriel (Supernatural), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sam Winchester, Dancing, Dom Drop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Nude sunbathing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Second honeymoon, Sex Tapes, So Married, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The trio finally goes on a well deserved vacation.





	1. All That Glitters is Not Gold.

Lucifer yawned and stretched in the nest of their getaway Cabin, smiling as his arms settled around his two mates again, hugging them close. Sam’s face was smushed adorably into his shoulder, and Gabriel’s soft breaths floated across his forearm. 

It’d been two weeks since Lucifer made the decision to quit Hell and become the Angel of Music again, and he felt himself grow happier and lighter at the thought. He also tended a lot to the Gardens of Heaven, including  _ the  _ Garden, and he already felt himself feeling better. 

So he jumped at the chance when Dean offered to take Mary Rose for a week (or two) so that Lucifer could go on up to the cabin with his mates. A little vacation so that they could reconnect and show them who the new Lucifer was, and he couldn’t be anymore excited. 

The warm sun felt  _ amazing  _ against his nude body as he slowly withdrew himself from their bed, stretching out in front of the window. The weather was supposed to be sunny and beautiful, mid to high 70’s and low 80’s all week. Leaving a note for his mates, saying he was outside, he grabbed one of his books and a Thermos of coffee to sprawl out in the sun and enjoy his book. 

Gabriel was the first to wake, feeling the the cold empty spot between him and Sam. Bleary eyed, he looked around the room with a frown until he spotted the note left for them. Rolling out of the bed, he padded over and read the note...twice. A nude Lucifer sunbathing. This was something he had to see. Grabbing his robe, Gabriel put it on the leaned over Sam to kiss him awake. “Sammykins, wakey wakey. Got a surprise for you.” he whispered.

Sam groaned and blearily opened his eyes, blinking. “Huh?”

“Luci is nude sunbathing.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his mate. “Want to go peep? It’s better than coffee.” ”

“Damn right it’s better than coffee.” Sam said, getting up and throwing on some jeans, not even bothering with boxers at the moment. “Let’s go peep at our Morning Star.”

Gabriel darted out of the room with a barely contained giggle. Grabbing their camera on the way out of the house, he snuck out the back door to the deck that overlooked the small yard. There he found his brother stretched out wingtip to toes, lying face down while reading. 

Sam followed Gabriel out and looked at their mate, giving a quiet whistle of appreciation. “Look how much healthier he looks.” he whispered to Gabriel. “How calm, how peaceful.”

Below them, on the grass, not knowing that they were there, Lucifer turned a page in his book and kept reading, sighing in contentment.

“Leave it to you to see a beautiful creature laid out like a buffet and think how calm he looks.” Gabriel whispered as he nudged Sam with a smirk playing at his lips. “I’m not denying the truth of what you said, just pointing out you’ve gotten too cerebral.”

“Well, what do you suppose we do with the meal in front of us?” Sam purred. 

“Paint, write sonnets to the curve of his thigh, ooorr.” Gabriel held up the camera. “Want to make Casa Erotica: Home Edition?”

“As long as you don’t use the line about the kielbasa.” Sam chuckled. 

Gabriel peeled off his robe and let it pool around his feet, revealing the softer edges of his frame and spreading his wings wide. “That was a good line for the theme, but this one will be a different direction entirely. More..natural.” 

Sam chuckled and waved Gabriel away. “Go prey on your brother. I’ll get it all on camera.” 

Leaping up to the railing, Gabriel crouched with a hand braced below him, wings testing the wind before dropping down directly on top of Lucifer. Pinning his wings to the grass. “Gotcha, Luci.” 

Lucifer groaned and squirmed underneath Gabriel. “Mmm, good morning to you too,” he hummed happily, flipping his page. “I take it you got my note.” 

“Yep.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed a path across Lucifer’s shoulders. “Had to see the Morningstar in the morning for myself.”

Lucifer shivered lightly. “It’s not like when I heralded the morning, but it’s close,” he admitted. 

“Close enough.” Gabriel purred as he raked his fingers over Lucifer’s wings, tugging the feathers lightly. “Tell me, Heylel. When was the last time we had fun in the sun?”

“Mmm, you mean alone or with our mate?” Lucifer asked, gasping at the light pull on his feathers. 

“You pick.” Gabriel licked up the column of his brother’s neck and nipped at his earlobe. 

Lucifer moaned. “With our mate, the day you both fucked me. Father, that felt good. Alone?” Lucifer hummed in thought before smiling. “That time that Dean, Cas, and Sam went on a… I think it was a werewolf hunt and we went to Maui.” 

Gabriel stretched out on top of Lucifer and ran his hands back along the curve of his wings to trail down his sides. “That was fun. But are you up to some outside fun today? I even brought Sam and a camera.”

Lucifer moaned softly. “Of course,” he purred. 

Gabriel peeked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam. “Say hi to our videographer, Luci. Don’t worry, he’s very professional.”

Sam chuckled as he circled around them to catch a shot of their faces. “Don’t mind me. Just making sure I can capture every inch of the action.”

Lucifer purred and smirked up at the camera.

Gabriel lifted up and kissed down the line of Lucifer’s back. Stopping every so often to worry a mark into Lucifer’s skin while his fingers mapped out the contours of his brother’s ribs. 

Lucifer moaned softly and tilted his head back, showing off the smooth expanse of his throat and Sam’s mating mark. 

“So many choices.” Gabriel murmured. “Do I play with your wings or eat you out? I just can’t decide.”

Lucifer chuckled softly and turned his head to look back at his brother. “Whatever you want, Gabe.”

“Hmm. I think I’ll go for wings.” Gabriel said with a smirk, crawling up the length of Lucifer’s body and flicking his tongue against the base of his wing. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, wings fluttering in pleasure as his back arched gracefully. 

Gabriel’s wandering fingers circled around the oil glands hidden underneath each wing, gently massaging the nubs of flesh until his fingers gleamed with slick. 

Lucifer moaned and his wings trembled in pleasure, his eyes half lidded in bliss. 

“You make the best sounds.” Gabriel moved down and flicked his tongue across the gland. “But you make better ones when you’re inside me.” 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips into the ground. 

Gabriel pressed his hips against Lucifer, trapping his hardening cock between them and moaned low in his throat. His lips wrapping around Lucifer’s oil gland and sucking gently. “I want you, Heylel. Want you to take me right here in the open air.” 

Lucifer groaned and bucked his hips. “What if I want you in me, buried to the hilt?” he breathed out, gasping at another suck to his oil gland. 

“Does someone want to be pounded by their little brother?” Gabriel teased as he pressed his length into the cleft of Lucifer’s ass. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips back up and into his brother’s groin. “Tell me, Gabriel, when was the last time you sank your thick cock in my delicious ass?” he hummed. 

“Forever ago.” Gabriel sighed and reached between them to lightly run the pad of his finger of Lucifer’s hole. 

“So let’s do it,” Lucifer moaned, rocking his hips. 

Gabriel snapped into existence a bottle of strawberry lube and rolled up to rest on his knees. “Hands and knees please.” 

Lucifer groaned softly and moved out of his previously comfortable position, wiggling his rear in the air as he did so.

Gabriel chuckled and slapped Lucifer’s ass with his free hand. “Keep wiggling that thing and we’ll both have to do something about it.”  

Lucifer groaned and threw a smirk over his shoulder. “But you like it when I shake my ass for you.”

“You’re right.” Gabriel bent down and bit where his hand had left a faint mark. His finger circling and stroking over Lucifer’s opening, coating it with slick before pressing into him. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked back onto Gabriel’s finger. “Of course I’m right,” he teased. 

Gabriel pumped his finger deeper, enjoying the slippery glide of Lucifer’s muscles squeezing against him. 

Lucifer moaned and clenched down on his finger. 

“Look at that.” Gabriel grinned. Sam walked around so he could film over Gabriel’s shoulder, getting a good view of what he was doing. “It’s like he’s trying to suck me in.” Gabriel pulled out until the tip of his finger rested on Lucifer’s rim and pushed back in. The muscles gave way easily and Gabriel’s finger disappeared again. “You’ve got a greedy little hole, Heylel.”

“Oh I know I do. It’s greedy for something more, that’s for certain,” Lucifer groaned, clenching again. 

Gabriel slipped a second finger in, thrusting a bit and then leaning down and licking around his fingers. “I could forgo the slow and easy. Throw you down and mount you like an animal, but where would the fun be in that?”

“The joy of mounting me like I’m a bitch in heat?” Lucifer groaned. 

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel pulled his fingers free and stood up on his knees, pressing the head of his cock against Lucifer but not pushing in. He liked a challenge, even if to part of him it nearly sounded like a dare when Lucifer said it.  “That what you want, Heylel?”

Lucifer groaned and threw a cocky smile over to Gabriel. “Maybe it is, Gabriel.” he purred. 

Taking up the bottle of lube, Gabriel poured a generous amount on his cock, smearing it around to make sure he was wet with it. “You asked for it, brother.” he said as he pushed Lucifer’s shoulders towards the ground and making his ass rise a bit higher. Holding the base of his cock, he breached Lucifer with little warning. Sinking into him at an torturously slow pace until, inch by inch, he was swallowed up by his brother’s body. 

“ _ Dammit, Gabe, _ ”  Lucifer swore, rocking his hips and squeezing Gabriel’s thick cock. “Not slow!”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel smirked as he drew back until he almost slipped free, then he slammed forward, thrusting his cock deep into Lucifer with a groan, causing the older angel to jolt forward slightly. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips more. “Yes, there we go.”

Gabriel stretched his hands upward, wrapping his fingers around Lucifer’s shoulders, grinding into him before pulling back and thrusting at a brutal pace that would break Sam if they ever dared try it with him. The younger angel didn’t make any sounds except for short grunts and pants as he pounded into Lucifer. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, made a variety of sounds, ranging from gasps to moans and whimpers of pleasure that echoed around them, enjoying the breakneck speed that he and Gabriel were fucking at. 

Dragging his nails down Lucifer’s back, Gabriel’s thrusts slowed as he kissed the nape of his neck. He curled tawny gold wings around Lucifer, pinning his brother’s wings down as he lengthened the strokes of his cock into him. “Touch yourself, Heylel.” Gabriel groaned. “Want you to come first.” 

Lucifer moaned as he reached down with one hand and began jerking himself roughly. “You almost always want me to cum first,” he chuckled breathlessly, turning his head to kiss his brother, his own sunset colored wings wrapping themselves up in Gabriel’s metallic feathers. 

Gabriel wetly slid his lips against Lucifer’s, sucking on his bottom lip until it was pink and slightly swollen. “I could always make a mess of you. Let you feel it running down your thighs as you come.”

“Mmmm, and then maybe our videographer could lick it out of me?” Lucifer breathed, nipping Gabriel’s top lip lightly. 

A small whine was heard from off to the side where Sam stood filming them. 

“I think he likes the idea.” Gabriel smirked. Leaning back so that his hands were braced on the small of Lucifer’s back, he set a pace of short, eager jabs of his hips. With a low growling groan, Gabriel’s cock swelled and filled Lucifer with his release.

Lucifer gasped and moaned low and deep in his throat, his hand flying over his cock as he began nearing his own, desperate release. 

Gabriel pulled out of Lucifer, releasing a trickle of come that wound it’s way down the angel’s inner thigh. Sam quickly handed over the camera as he and Gabriel traded places. Dropping down to his knees, he spread Lucifer open and licked a wide stripe over his hole, humming at the combined taste of his mates. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his eyes sliding shut as he felt Sam’s tongue over his hole. “ _ Fuck! _ ” he swore. 

Sam swatted Lucifer’s ass lightly. “Language.” he teased before licking him again and again. The tip of his tongue dipping into the red and puffy rim of his mate while he moaned against him. 

Lucifer swore again and rocked back against Sam’s tongue. “ _ Fucker _ .” he moaned. “Not gonna last.”

“Kinda the point.” Sam mumbled and slipped a finger in beside his tongue which flicked around his finger as he brushed against Lucifer’s prostate. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips. “Fuck, Sam,” he whimpered. 

“Nope. I believe you’re the one being fucked right now.” Sam pressed a kiss to the swell of Lucifer’s ass and pushed two fingers into him. 

Lucifer came with a cry of pleasure, painting his chest and the grass beneath him white with his release. 

Sam kept his fingers deep in Lucifer, working him through every shudder and spasm of his orgasm until the angel slumped in completion. Carefully pulling his fingers free, Sam pulled Lucifer to sit on his lap and kissed the edge of his jaw, the hard line of his cock pressing against Lucifer’s thigh. “Good morning, baby.”

“Mmm, good morning,” Lucifer purred in contentment, allowing Sam to kiss along his jaw pleasantly. “Mind if I give you yours?”

“Give me my what?” Sam teased, knowing full well that Lucifer wanted to reciprocate. The angel never let either Sam or Gabriel go without having an orgasm each when they were together. 

“You know damn well what I’m asking for,” Lucifer growled, nipping Sam’s ear. 

Sam tilted his head to the side and breathed out a groan. “It’s early. Maybe you need to show me.”

Lucifer smirked and slid off of Sam’s lap. Pulling off his jeans quickly, he licked at the head of Sam’s cock lazily. 

Sam’s head fell back with a labored sigh when he felt Lucifer’s warm tongue on him. “Don’t tease now. I was good and didn’t tease you when you wanted to come.”

Lucifer chuckled hotly against Sam’s dick before smirking and swallowing him down to the root in a smooth thrust. 

Crying out, Sam gripped the back of Lucifer’s head and rolled his hips upward trying to get deeper. “Dammit..” he hissed as he dragged his cock partway out of Lucifer’s mouth. He could already feel the edge of his orgasm building. Being forced to watch through a camera lens had been a test of his willpower to not join in prematurely. “Not going to last.” 

Lucifer grabbed onto Sam’s hips and shoved his dick back down his throat, eyes flicking up in a gesture of innocence. 

“Don’t give...give me that look. You’re evil and plan to do wicked things. I know it.” Sam groaned as he tried to move but couldn’t because of the grip Lucifer had on him. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened, as if to say _whatever do you mean?_ As his teeth raked gently along the underside of Sam’s cock. 

“Oh god..” Sam stuttered as he leaned back on his hand in an attempt to keep upright. “Please...Please Heylel...make me come.” he begged with voice and body as he started to writhe under Lucifer’s hold. 

Lucifer’s eyes smirked as he swallowed Sam down again, throat clenching around his mate’s dick as his hands rubbed soothing circles into his hipbones. 

“Oh..” Sam sounded surprised just as his body tensed up and breath catching in his throat, cock twitching against Lucifer’s tongue as he came down his mate's throat. Sam’s voice came back halfway through and he moaned out Lucifer’s name. 

Lucifer greedily drank down Sam’s release, eyes closing in bliss as he did so. 

With a final full body twitch, Sam dropped to the grass and let out a chuckle. “You are diabolical.” 

Gabriel shut off the camera and clicked a series of buttons. “You’d be disappointed if he wasn’t.”

Lucifer slowly pulled off of Sam’s cock with a pleased hum, smirking. “You love it.” he teased. 

“Only because it’s you.” Sam dragged Lucifer up to rest on top of him. He kissed the angel’s forehead and turned his attention to Gabriel. “How did it turn out?”

Lucifer hummed and cuddled into Sam. 

“Holy pogo sticks.” Gabriel murmured in awe as he sat beside them, watching the homemade movie on the tiny screen. “Sam, if you ever want a job as a porn director, you’re hired.” 

“That good?” Lucifer hummed happily and a bit sleepily. 

Sam blushed slightly at the praise. “The subjects are very photogenic.” 

“Oh hells no. It’s not just that.” Gabriel turned the screen towards Lucifer, replaying the part where their wings twined together. “Look how he got the lighting. He caught the bits of silver in my wings and...is that silver in yours too?” Gabriel looked up in surprise and scanned his gaze over Lucifer’s wings trying to spot the flash of the new color. 

“Heaven’s agreeing with me.” Lucifer hummed lazily. 

“Maybe it’s a trick of the light too?” Sam yawned wide. 

Gabriel swatted at both of them. “No, you dopes. Do you realize what this means?”

“Means ‘m getting my matin’ tips,” Lucifer smiled sleepily, swatting back at his brother playfully. 

“And how are you two NOT excited about this?” Gabriel nearly sounded scandalized that they weren’t on his level of happy about the development. This was something to be celebrated, something they’d been waiting for. 

Sam grinned at the angel and folded his arms under his head. “I saw them two days ago.”

“Been feelin’ ‘em tingle and caught ‘em about four days ago,” Lucifer added, resting his head over Sam’s heart and covering their nude flesh with his wings, the mating tips shining brightly in the sun. 

“And you dicks didn’t tell me?!” Gabriel’s voice raised up indignantly. “What the hell?!”

“I didn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise you both. A reason for sunbathing nude.” Lucifer smiled. 

“Yeah, but Sam already knew.” Gabriel turned off the camera with a pout. “Hate being the last to know things.”

“How did you know that they were there?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Sam. 

“I couldn’t sleep the other night after Mary got sick, so it gave me time to watch you two while you slept and you stretched.” Sam took hold of Gabriel’s hand and tugged him towards them. “Don’t be mad, Gabe. This is a good thing and it shouldn’t matter who knew first.” 

Lucifer hummed and slid up next to Gabriel. “Surprise.” he purred, kissing his brother’s nose. 

Gabriel wiggled his nose at the tickling sensation of his brother’s kiss. “Next time something big like this happens I want streamers, a brass band and fireworks. Screw subtlety.”

Sam laughed as he sat up. “I feel sorry for Mary on her first day of school or when she looses a tooth.”

“Or her first birthday with us.” Lucifer laughed as he stretched. 

“First date.” Sam stood and held out his hands for his mates. “Strike that. She’s not dating.”

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and stood with a flap of his wings. “Going to ship her off to a nunnery? I think they’re out of fashion these days.”

Lucifer laughed and grabbed Sam’s hand to haul himself to his feet. “I don’t know, the nunnery idea sounds appealing.” he joked, kissing Sam’s cheek.

“I’d rather her become a pagan priestess first.” Gabriel said as he walked up the steps. “Priestess’ are more fun at parties.” 

“So says a Trickster.” Sam called after him. Turning to Lucifer with a smile he wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered. “Congratulations.”

Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “Thank you.” he whispered back, almost beaming in happiness and pride. 

“I think this calls for me making breakfast for a change. I’ve been practicing omelets.” Sam swayed as they stood in the morning sun. 

“Mmm, I’d like that,” Lucifer hummed, smiling. 

Sam gave him a short hug and led him back to the house. The hunter felt a new ray of hope for their future without a dark cloud hanging over them to hide it. It was a good feeling and one he wanted to keep a hold of for as long as he could.


	2. It’s All In the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's tags include: Oral Sex, Rimming, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Role Playing, Age Play, Dom Daddy/Little Boy, Threesome

Lucifer noticed Gabriel’s mannerisms far before Sam did. The way his younger brother was fidgeting, casting unsure glances at Sam, nibbling on his lower lip; all classic signs of his baby brother needing something and not sure if he should ask it. 

Instead of asking him in front of Sam, he took Gabriel aside into the kitchen and looked at the younger angel, “What do you need?” he asked softly. 

“Need?” Gabriel shook his head with a scrunched up face as he blatantly denies the want growing inside him, “I’m good. Don’t need a thing.” 

“Gabriel,” Lucifer raised a brow, “Do not pretend I am an idiot, because I’m not. You’ve been fidgeting and looking at Sam says otherwise. So I’ll ask again.  _ What do you need? _ ”

The younger angel crossed his arms, gripping one of his shoulders as if he was trying to hug himself, making it seem like he was much smaller than he was. “I...You remember when I told you about when Daddy and I play?” he whispered so Sam couldn’t hear him. 

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, of course,” he said softly, “What about it?”

“Well, me and Sam haven’t...not since Mary and I can’t stop thinking about it.”  Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I mean how do you play like that when your daughter is down the hall. Not only that the name is taking on a different connotation. I’m just..I need that again, Luci, but I don’t know how to ask for it now that we have a family. Not without seeming creepy.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his younger brother and tugged him close, resting his chin on Gabriel’s head. “You have to talk to Sam about that, to be honest. There’s been times when I wanted to go down but didn’t because of Mary. This is no different than me being stubborn and not telling Sam that I needed to be dominated. Besides, my “daddy” thing is along the lines of what he is to Mary, so it’s not like it’ll be  _ that  _ different.” 

“Yeah, I know. At least when you go down you don’t want to be bent over and told what a good boy you're being.” Gabriel sighed. “Then there’s the aspect of bringing you into it.”

“You mean, bringing me in as an active participant and not as a voyeur.” Lucifer chuckled. “Again, we need to talk to Sam about that. I’m sure he’s not going to have an issue with me joining, but we’ll double check.” He smiled and leaned in to whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “Maybe we approach it as Daddy’s been noticing me watching and you’ve always wanted me to join in so you guys invite me. And we can pretend it’s my first time with you.” He kissed the spot below Gabriel’s ear before drawing back. 

Gabriel’s eyes slipped shut as Lucifer whispered to him, melting into his touch. “Please.” he whispered so low that it was barely heard.

Sam came in with a book in one hand and empty Coke can in the other, oblivious to his surroundings until he threw the can in the recycle bin and grabbed another from the fridge. Shutting his book, he tilted his head in curiosity. “What are you two up to?”

Lucifer smirked. “Gabe? You want to tell him?” he hummed. 

Gabriel between the two of them and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of how to start. There wasn’t a subtle way to do it so he chose the most direct way he could. “Sam..I need to talk to you about our playtime relationship.” 

Sam set the can aside with a look of concern. “Okay. Is there something wrong?”

“Not wrong.” Gabriel took a deep breath and straightened up to face Sam. “We haven’t scened together since adopting Mary and I miss it and need it. I’ve tried putting it out of my mind because she calls you Daddy and so do I, sometimes, so I thought you’d probably find it weird now.”

“So this is about you being my little?” Sam asked gently as he sat at the kitchen table. “Gabe, what we do in our bedroom stays there. You know that. It’s just been a bit hectic for us to set aside the time to do it properly.” He tugged on Gabriel’s wrist bringing him over to stand between his knees. “I can keep things separate and if we need to change what you call me, that’s fine too.”

“I don’t want to call you anything else.” Gabriel explained as he perched himself on Sam’s knee and looked down at his hands as he folded them in his lap. “I like calling Daddy’s name.” 

Lucifer sat down in the chair next to Sam’s, behind Gabriel. “There’s also something else he’d like to mention.” he added. 

“Is there?” Sam asked patiently as he rubbed small circles over Gabriel’s wrist with his thumb. 

Gabriel nodded. “Can Lucifer join us? Not all the time but sometimes?”

Sam’s eyes darted over to Lucifer. “I’m not sure if both of you being littles is a good thing. Luc’s way is a lot different than yours.”

“That’s not what Gabe means, Sam.” Lucifer chuckled. “He’s not talking about me being little. He’s talking about me being his dirty older brother who helps Daddy make him cum. Apparently.” Lucifer’s face broke out into a slow smirk, “Not even Daddy can fuck him like his big brother can.”

Sam quirked up an eyebrow. “Is that true, Gabriel? Is Daddy’s cock not enough for you?” 

Gabriel sharply inhaled and looked at Sam. “I..I..” dropping his eyes back down to his lap, he twists his ring around his finger. “I peek at him in the shower.” he murmured, his voice softening from it’s usual tone, making him sound meeker than his bigger self. 

Lucifer just gave a soft chuckle and looked at Sam with a smirk. 

Sam started to smile but quickly rubbed at his bottom lip to help school his features into a sterner appearance, nodding to Lucifer to give his consent to him joining them. He’d personally always wondered what that would be like and here was his chance to find out. “Is that so? And what happens when you peek in on your big brother?” 

The younger angel squirmed uncomfortably on Sam’s lap. “I think things.”

“Like what?” Sam pressed on. His hand moving from Gabriel’s wrist to his knee. 

“Naughty things.” Gabriel admitted as he tried to sneak a glance at Lucifer. 

“I see. And does Lucifer peek at you too?” Sam asked with a smirk as he looked at his other mate. 

Lucifer ran a hand along the back of his neck, playing the part of an older brother being nervous. “Not in the shower as much. But. . .” He shrugged. “I do watch you two sometimes, when you’re fucking him. Sometimes take myself in hand. Only need a couple of quick tugs before I make an absolute mess of myself.”

Sam nodded slowly as if considering what he was hearing. “Only watching?” he asked the both of them. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“Only ever watched and got off on my own of the thought,” Lucifer confirmed, shrugging. 

Sam turned Gabriel so he could see Lucifer easier. “Tell me, baby. What naughty things do you think about when you peep on your brother in the shower?”

Gabriel blushed prettily as he looked at Lucifer through his lashes. “About being in the shower with him so he can help me get clean. Then he puts his cock inside me. And it feels so good, Daddy.”

“And what about you, Lucifer. What do you think about when you watch us?” Sam’s hand lazily stroked along Gabriel’s thigh as he spoke. 

Lucifer ran his hand along the back of his neck again. “I think about having him bounce in my lap, facing away. Feeling so tight around me, making those little huffs and pants he makes when he’s taking you deep inside of him. Sometimes I’ll think about the two of us taking him at the same time, making him so stretched and sobbing in pleasure.” 

“He does sound sweet when he’s got my dick inside him.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder. “Baby, go upstairs and put something pretty on for me. We’ll see if Lucifer can handle watching in the same room instead of sneaking around to catch a glimpse. Remember though. No touching.” 

Gabriel whimpered as he got up from Sam’s lap, the outline of his cock pressing against his jeans. “Yes, Daddy.” he says before hurrying off to the bedroom to get ready. 

Once Sam was alone with Lucifer, he dropped the game entirely. “Are you sure about this, Luc’?” a hint of concern edged into his voice as he watched the older angel closely. . 

“I’m sure.” Lucifer assured Sam. “Different context, different setting, different mentality. I’m not so much little as I am adolescent, which is a huge difference. I will refer to you as Dad, rather than Daddy, because what teenager or twenty year old calls their dad ‘Daddy’?” He smiled. “Unless you’d prefer ‘Papa’ instead?”

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. “Papa makes me sound like a grandfather. Dad is fine.” Standing from his chair he went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cookies. “For after. His sweet tooth kicks into high gear after we scene like this.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Dad sounds good to me too. I’ll get juice for him afterwards.” He gestured towards the stairs. “Shall we go see what he’s up to, Dad?”

Sam smirked and crooked his finger at Lucifer as he walked towards the stairs. “Come with me, boy. Time to see if you can actually follow through on those daydreams of yours.” 

“ _ If  _ I can?” Lucifer chuckled, following Sam, not even trying to repress the shiver that went through him at Sam calling him  _ boy _ . “Dad, I  _ plan _ on it. You know this ain’t my first time doing stuff, right?” 

“Is that right?” Sam approached the bedroom door and laid a hand on the doorknob before turning to Lucifer with an indulgent smile. “Well, this isn’t some back seat fumbling. Remember that.” 

“Sure, Dad. Whatever you say. You’re the boss.” Lucifer said with a shrug. 

Sam opened the door wide while keeping his eyes on Lucifer, not noticing right away that Gabriel sat in the middle of the bed with his legs encased in white stockings trimmed with lace and a pair of soft yellow silk panties. 

Lucifer gasped softly as he looked in on his brother. “Dad, he’s  _ beautiful. _ ” he whispered. “All for us?” 

Sam turned to see what Lucifer was talking about and took in a sharp breath as he felt his groin tighten. “Yes, Lucifer. All for us.” He slowly approached the bed as Gabriel looked up and smiled coyly. 

“You said something pretty. Is this pretty, Daddy?” Gabriel bit his bottom lip to keep from smirking when he witnessed the effect he was having on his mates. 

“Very pretty, baby boy.” Sam said with a smile as he held out his hand. “Why don’t you show Lucifer your outfit?”

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and crawled off the bed to stand in front of Lucifer. “Hi.” he said bashfully. 

“Hi Gabe,” Lucifer purred quietly. “You’re looking very pretty.” 

“Thank you. It’s one of Daddy’s favorites.” Gabriel spun slowly around, wiggling his backside a little. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do.” Lucifer hummed, smiling at the little bow over Gabriel’s rear. “You’re very pretty in your panties and stockings. I can see why it’s one of Dad’s favorites. Brings out your eyes.”

Gabriel smiled and walked away to join Sam who’d sat on the edge of the bed. “Can we play a game now?” 

“Of course. What kind of game would you like to play?” Sam replied as he lifted Gabriel’s hand to kiss his palm. 

“A kissing game.” Gabriel explained as he took a step closer. “I’ll close my eyes and I have to guess who’s kissing me.” 

“That sounds like a fun game,” Lucifer said, walking over to the bed. 

“It does.” Sam patted the bed beside him. “But you have to sit here.”

Gabriel rushed to sit in the spot picked for him and closed his eyes with his face upturned expectantly. 

Lucifer chuckled. “So eager.” 

Sam stood up and stepped behind Lucifer and nudged his shoulder, urging him forward. “He likes to play games.” 

“I see.” Lucifer chuckled as he moved forward. He made a gesture towards Sam, as if to say  _ do you want to go first? _

Sam shook his head then nodded towards Gabriel who’d started to pout when a kiss didn’t happen. 

Lucifer smirked and leaned in to kiss the pout from Gabriel’s lips, keeping it light and chaste, merely a fleeting kiss. 

Gabriel knew exactly who it was but he didn’t want to let on that he did. “Daddy?” he asked. 

Lucifer shook his head.

When Gabriel didn’t hear anything he opened his eyes and blinked at his brother. “Daddy let you kiss me first?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Sam with a smirk. 

“Do it again.” Gabriel demanded as he stretched up for another kiss. 

Sam tsked behind Lucifer. “Are you being a greedy boy?”

Lucifer chuckled. “It sounds like it, Dad,” he said. 

Gabriel pulled back and looked at Sam with wide, pleading eyes. “But Daddy…” he whined. 

Sam raised his eyebrow at Gabriel, trying to keep a stern expression but struggling with the effort because part of him knew that this would be coming at some point. Gabriel liked to be a tiny bit of a brat sometimes. “Don’t I deserve kisses too or should I just leave you two alone so you can be naughty boys together?”

Lucifer tilted his head and looked at Sam. “I think you deserve kisses, Dad.”

Leaning forward, Sam kissed the side of Lucifer’s head. “Thank you, Luc’.” 

“Welcome, Dad.” Lucifer smiled. He kneeled in front of Gabriel. “Dad’s being nice and letting me play with you two. Wouldn’t kisses be a nice way to show him?”

Gabriel nodded and crawled off the bed, hurrying over to Sam to stand on his toes and kiss him soft but far too quickly. 

Sam caught the younger angel around the waist and held him so he couldn’t dart away. “I think you can do better than that, angel.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Want me to kiss Dad first, Gabe?” he asked as he approached them from behind Gabriel.

Nodding, Gabriel tried to step away but Sam kept his hold firm. 

“Stay right there, baby.” Sam said as he beckoned Lucifer forward with a crook of his finger. “Ever kissed a boy before, Luc’?”

“Think I’ve been fucking girls in the garage, Dad?” Lucifer scoffed. “Of course.” He moved in closer to Sam with a cocky smirk.

Sam reached out and snagged Lucifer by the front of his shirt, pulling him the rest of the way in. “I’m no boy.” he murmured before bending down and capturing Lucifer’s mouth in a searing kissed. His lips sliding moist and hot against the angel’s. 

Lucifer groaned and clutched at Sam’s shoulders over Gabriel’s head, letting his technique be just a little less refined to keep up his image as a teenage boy. 

Gabriel squirmed against Sam as he watched them kiss, letting out soft whimpers and groans when his groin would brush up against Sam’s thigh. 

Lucifer slowly broke the kiss with a smile. “Wow.” he whispered.

Sam brushed a thumb against the swell of Lucifer’s bottom lip. “Ever been kissed like that?”

“No, not really.” Lucifer admitted softly. 

Smiling at the admission, Sam turned his attention to Gabriel who resting his head against the hunter’s shoulder and rutting into his hip. “What are you doing there, Baby?”

“Please…” Gabriel begged, almost in a whisper. 

“Please what? Use your words.” Sam admonished kindly. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and pressed against him. “I want kisses and touches and…” he blushed slightly. “And spankings.”

Lucifer chuckled and looked up at Sam. 

“Have you been bad or do you just want Daddy’s hands on your bottom?” Sam slipped his hand down over the curve of Gabriel’s ass and squeezed gently. 

“Yes, want your hands. And I want to touch Luci.”  Gabriel admitted as he peeked at Lucifer. 

“Since you asked so nice, I suppose we can give you treats tonight.” Sam tilted Gabriel’s chin up and kissed him slow and sweet. A kiss that was much softer than the one he’d given Lucifer. Sam nipped and sucked at Gabriel’s lips as his hand massaged against his ass. Within a short minute, the angel was lax against him. With a final nip, Sam pulled away from the kiss and looked to Lucifer. “Want to touch him, Lucifer? Make him feel good?”

“What does he like?” Lucifer asked, looking down at Gabriel. 

“He likes to be kissed everywhere. And I don’t do it often for him but he loves being sucked. Don’t you, Gabriel?” Sam slipped his hand beneath the angel’s panties to touch his bare skin. 

“Yes, please.” Gabriel groaned as he pushed against Sam’s hand.

Lucifer leaned down and began kissing along Gabriel’s shoulder gently, eyes flicking up to Sam in approval.

“That’s good.” Sam praised. 

Gabriel sighed at the first touch of Lucifer’s lips, reaching back over his shoulder to try and touch his brother’s hair. 

Lucifer kept kissing along his shoulders, gently curling his fingers around Gabriel’s waist. 

Sam stroked his fingers over Gabriel’s throat, curving his hand around to the nape where he could gently tug at the soft hair curling there. Gabriel tipped his head back into Sam’s hand and pressed up onto his toes to place a kiss on Sam’s lips. “Can I touch it, Daddy?” he whispered as he teased a light touch along Sam’s belt. 

“Touch what, Baby?” Sam whispered back, his own hands wandering up to Gabriel’s waist and back down to his rear. 

“Your cock, of course.” Gabriel smiled sweetly. 

Lucifer nipped at the soft skin against Gabriel’s shoulder, eye flicking up in wonder. 

“Only if you show Lucifer what good boys do.” Sam smirked as Gabriel’s eyes lit up with excitement and hint of mischief. The angel worked open the worn leather of Sam’s belt and opened the front of his pants. With his lip tucked between his teeth, Gabriel’s eyes never left Sam’s as he slid a hand into his mate’s boxers. Wrapping a loose hand around Sam’s girth, he pulled him free and tucked the elastic out of the way. 

Gabriel sank to his knees, gracefully enough that he didn’t rudely dislodge Lucifer. Looking back at his brother, Gabriel held Sam in his hand as he ran the tip of his nose along the swollen length. “Isn’t it pretty?” Gabriel asked Lucifer. “It feels so good filling me up.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Lucifer agreed. 

“Don’t tease. We talked about teasing.” Sam sighed in pleasure. 

“Not teasing.” Gabriel said as he kitten licked at the tip, humming in delight at the salty taste hitting his tongue. “Tasting.” 

“Is teasing not allowed, Dad?” Lucifer asked.

“No.” Sam huffed out and gripped Gabriel’s hair, tugging to try and urge Gabriel on. “He delights in it and takes it too far.”

“Can I help Gabriel, Dad? Please?”

Sam considered Lucifer for a brief moment before nodding. “I’d like that, Luc’.” 

Lucifer smiled and kneeled down next to Gabriel and smiled. He leaned in and nosed Sam’s groin, inhaling his musk and sweat. 

Unseen by Sam, Gabriel tapped Lucifer on the knee and waggled his eyebrows. “Want to drive him crazy? **”** he whispered low so he wouldn’t be heard by Sam.

Lucifer nodded with a small grin. Reaching into Sam’s boxers more, he found his balls and began rolling them gently in his palm, still nosing along his hip and groin. 

Sam groaned and dropped a free hand to the top of Lucifer’s head. 

Gabriel kept up his tiny licks and flicks, moving along Sam’s length until he gripped him tight at the base and started to lick earnestly at the sensitive divot just below his head. The concentrated sensation causing the taller man to gasp and try to thrust forward into Gabriel’s mouth, which the angel carefully avoided. 

Lucifer started kissing along Sam’s hip as his fingers and hand gently massaged Sam’s balls, relaxing underneath Sam’s hand on his head. 

“Gabriel. I said no teasing.” Sam grumbled as he pulled his head back so the angel had to look up at him. 

Gabriel whimpered, his mouth opening so that Sam’s tip rested on his bottom lip. 

Lucifer reached over and kissed along the base of Sam’s cock. 

Sam moaned as his grip on Gabriel loosened, allowing the angel to go right back to what he was doing. His tongue pressing harder without his lips touching Sam’s flesh.  “Dammit, you two are trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?” Sam breathed out. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, just continued kissing Sam’s base and nosing his chestnut curls while fondling his balls. 

“Not crazy, Daddy.” Gabriel answered sweetly. 

“Not at all crazy, Dad.” Lucifer hummed. He looked up at Sam with simple eyes. “I’ve never had Dad’s cock, so I need to taste everything, don’t I?” 

Sam looked down at the pair of them and swore, rolling his hips forward. “I suppose I could let you two play how you want. Just this once.”

“Thanks Dad.” Lucifer purred happily, kissing the base of Sam’s cock again. 

Gabriel sat back with a wide grin and pulled Sam’s pants down around his ankles. “Thank you, Daddy.” Then he turned his smile to Lucifer. “What would you like to do first?” 

Lucifer hummed in thought. “I could suck his balls.” he said. 

“And I could..um..” Gabriel tapped his bottom lip in thought. “I could put him inside me too. Would you like that, Daddy?” he asked hopefully as he looked up at Sam. 

Sam nodded as he turned his gaze between them. “I’d like it very much.” 

Lucifer leaned in and began sucking Sam’s balls into his mouth easily. 

Gabriel winked at Sam before wrapping his lips around his cockhead and suckling gently, his hand stroking along the shaft. 

The room filled with the wet sounds and Sam’s barely contained moans. After several minutes of teasing kisses and licks, Gabriel pulled back and nudged Lucifer. “Bed.” 

Sam stepped out of their grasps and yanked off his shirt, tossing it to the side before pulling Gabriel to his feet and leading him to the bed. Sitting on the edge he turned Gabriel around and patted his knees. “Going to ride me, baby? Show Luc’ how well you take my dick?”

Lucifer groaned and slowly made his way to the bed, eager. 

Gabriel straddled Sam’s lap and nuzzled against his cheek. “Yes, Daddy.” he sighed as Sam’s hand inched it’s way up Gabriel’s inner thigh. 

“Got to get you ready then.” Sam’s pulled Gabriel’s panties to the side and ran a finger over his cleft. “Luc’, when you’d watch us would you think about what it’d feel like to touch Gabriel’s little hole?”

Lucifer blushed and nodded. “Yeah, so many times,” he admitted. 

Sam dipped his finger deeper, brushing against Gabriel’s opening causing him to squirm in his lap. “Would you like to finger him tonight?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, please.” Lucifer said.

“Really?!” Gabriel asked with a joyful expression. 

“If you’d like it.” Sam kissed the edge of Gabriel’s jaw. 

“Yes!” Gabriel wiggled happily in Sam’s lap. He turned to look over his shoulder at Lucifer with a smile. “Please, Luci?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Of course. Lube?” he asked. 

Sam pats Gabriel’s bottom to get him up. “Show Lucifer your toy box.” 

Leaping up, Gabriel went to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. After a bit of shuffling, he pulled out a shoebox with his name scribbled on top. He hurried over to and handed the box over to his brother and lifted the lid, pulling out a bottle of cotton candy flavored lube and a small vibrator. Blushing faintly, he looked up at Lucifer through his eyelashes. “Luci, will you please help me?”

“Of course, little bro,” Lucifer said, taking the lube out and chuckling. “Why don’t you show me your pretty little hole, first?”

Gabriel strolled over to the bed and crawled on all fours until only his feet dangled from the edge. Reaching back he pulled his panties down to his knees and waited. 

“Oh... such a pretty hole for me,” Lucifer purred. He looked over at Sam and shuffled his feet. “Help me?” he asked quietly. “I’ve never, um...” He blushed at the fake admission. 

Sam stood up and circled around behind him. Taking the lube from Lucifer, he opened his drizzled some on his fingers. Holding Lucifer’s hand, he guides it forward. “You have to be gentle at first. Make sure you get him nice and wet.”

Lucifer nodded and allowed Sam to guide his hand forward. “Okay,” he whispered, gasping as he touched Gabriel’s hot hole. “Dad, it feels warm.”

“That’s because he’s warm.” Sam whispered to Lucifer, his own fingers tracing around the older angel’s as Gabriel let out small sighs. “Now push in very carefully. Let him suck you in.” 

“Yes, Dad,” Lucifer breathed, slowly pushing into Gabriel. “Fuck, he’s tight.” 

“Oh..” Gabriel moaned softly as he pushed his hips toward Lucifer. “More.” 

Sam leaned down and whispered in Lucifer’s ear. “You’ve done ‘stuff’ before. Ever fucked someone?”

“No,” Lucifer confessed quietly. “Always been...” he blushed as he gently rocked his fingers in and out of Gabriel’s hole. 

“Been what?” Sam rested his hands on Lucifer’s hips. 

Lucifer shivered. “Been the one getting fucked.” he finally admitted. 

“Good to know.” Sam purred as he watched Gabriel writhe. “Tonight you get to put your cock in someone.”

Lucifer groaned. “Really?” he asked, turning his head to look at Sam, his fingers gently curling and uncurling inside of Gabriel. 

“If you want.” Sam promised as he lifted a second finger on Lucifer’s hand. “Give him two. You’re doing good. Both of you.” Sam stepped away from Lucifer and laid down beside Gabriel, running his fingers of the angel’s face. “Such a good boy.” 

Gabriel moaned soft and sweet. “More, please, Luci.”

Lucifer slid a second finger hesitantly into Gabriel. “What if I hurt him?” He asked quietly. 

“You ask him.” Sam explained and then asked Gabriel. “Is he hurting you, baby boy?”

“N-no, Daddy. Feels good.” Gabriel moved his hips in tight circles, pushing Lucifer’s fingers deeper. “His fingers feel good.”

Lucifer nodded and stretched them wide in Gabriel’s hole. 

Gabriel punched out a sudden sigh as his body recoiled from Lucifer’s fingers ever so slightly before sinking back down once he’d relaxed. His hips rolling as soft mewls of pleasure fell from his lips. 

Lucifer watched Gabriel carefully as he fingered him open, staring at him almost reverently. 

Sam sucked soft kisses along Gabriel’s neck and shoulders. Each one carefully placed so that he wouldn’t leave a mark. 

“Daddy.” Gabriel moaned. “Please, I’m ready.” 

“No you’re not, baby. One more and you can ride Daddy’s cock.” Sam whispered to him while a hand grazed down his side, gently squeezing the soft flesh around Gabriel’s waist. 

Lucifer slowly slid in a third finger, looking a bit more confident now. 

Gabriel moaned low in his throat as his hands curled into fists against the blankets on the bed. “Luci..so good.”

“Is it?” Lucifer asked. 

The younger angel nodded, letting out a small pant for air. “Better than I imagined.”

“Good. Glad I could be good for you,” Lucifer whispered. 

Sam glanced back at Lucifer and gave him a wink as he started to whisper to Gabriel. After a few short comments, Gabriel was moaning louder. “Yes...please..” 

Smiling, Sam sat up and ran a hand down Gabriel’s spine. “Gabe wants to ask you something Lucifer.” 

“What is it, Gabe?” Lucifer asked tenderly. 

“Fuck me?” Gabriel asked sweetly followed by a groan as Lucifer’s finger brushed against his prostate. 

Lucifer groaned. “Y-you want me to?” He asked. 

Gabriel pulled off of Lucifer’s hand and turned to face him. His panties stretched tight around his cock. Reaching out he strokes a finger along Lucifer’s collar. “Please? Daddy said we could.”

“Of course.” Lucifer whispered. “Just let me get undressed, okay?” 

“Want help? Me and Daddy could help you.” Gabriel said with a smile. 

Lucifer smiled. “I’d like that.” He looked up at Sam. “Please Dad?” 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and tugged Lucifer by his belt loop. “You’ll be sweet to him won’t you, Lucifer?” He asked as he tugged his belt free of the buckle. 

Gabriel pulled up the bottom of Lucifer’s shirt and placed a gentle kiss on his stomach. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be sweet, won’t be rough on him.” he whispered, shivering at Gabriel’s kiss to his stomach. 

“I like it rough, Daddy.” Gabriel protested as he kissed his way up Lucifer’s chest, dragging the shirt along the way. 

Sam smirked up at Lucifer and pushed his jeans down to the floor. “Maybe next time.” 

Lucifer sighed and looked at them both. “Maybe.” he whispered. 

Gabriel pulled Lucifer’s shirt off and leaned forward as if to kiss his cheek. “You can be rough if you want.” He slipped a hand down until he could cup Lucifer through his boxers, his eyes widening at the feel of his brother’s cock against his palm. “You’re big.”

Lucifer gave a shy little blush. “I am?” he asked quietly. 

Gabriel nodded and squeezed him. “Give it to me, Luci. Want to make you feel good too.” 

Lucifer got up on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. “Come ride me?” he asked softly. “Please?”

Gabriel scrambled up the bed after him with a giggle. He tugged his panties off the rest of the way and straddled Lucifer’s lap. Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Lucifer kissed Gabriel back and smiled. “You look beautiful, baby,” he whispered. 

“Not as pretty as you.” Gabriel whispered back and chased after Lucifer’s lips, wanting another kiss. 

Sam inched his way onto the bed and drizzled a line of lube onto Lucifer’s erection, smearing it around until his was good and slick.

Lucifer kissed him back happily. 

Gabriel threaded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. With the kiss turning more passionate with nips and licks, he rolled his hips against his brother with a groan. 

Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips up into Gabriel’s. “Fuck. . .” 

“That’s the idea, Luc’.” Sam chuckled as he tickled a finger over Lucifer’s perenium. 

Lucifer looked up at Sam. “He feels so good. . .”

“It gets better.” Gabriel teased as he ground down against him. After a few swivels of his hips Gabriel reached between them and gripped the base of Lucifer’s cock, lining him up and then sinking down slowly. 

Lucifer groaned and threw his head back. “Fuck. . . Oh fuck, you’re so tight.”

Wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck, Gabriel groaned as he wiggled in Lucifer’s lap. “Almost too big.” He opened his eyes and smiled flirtatiously. “Big Brother.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Yeah, baby bro. . . how does it feel, sitting on your big brother’s cock?” he whispered. 

“Good.” Gabriel rolled his hips and moaned. “Really good.” 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips up and into Gabriel’s. “Good. Fuck, so good.”  

Gabriel lifted up until only Lucifer’s tip remained inside, then he dropped back down, taking his brother all at once and moaning out his name. 

Sam laid down beside them, having stripped bare and pressed himself to Lucifer’s side, placing tender kisses to the edge of his jaw. “Make our boy scream for us, Luc’.” he murmured into the angel’s ear.

Lucifer shivered and grabbed Gabriel’s hips, thrusting up and into him just as hard as Gabriel dropped down on him. 

Gabriel gasped, mouth hanging open as he panted out his pleasure. “Again..please, Luci. I want to be good for you. Please.” Gabriel pleaded as he started riding his brother faster, his erect cock bobbing between them. 

Lucifer groaned and started rocking into Gabriel harder, fingers bruising the delicate skin beneath his calloused digits. Pushing himself off the headboard, he began whispering filth into Gabriel’s ear. 

Each word that dripped from Lucifer’s lips made the younger angel moan and writhe until he’d pressed his face into his bicep to try and muffle his cries. Gabriel didn’t want to miss a single syllable. 

Lucifer kept spewing filth into Gabriel’s ear, panting and moaning. His fingers traveled from the younger angel’s hips down to the curve of his ass, squeezing and running gentle fingers around Gabriel’s stretched rim. 

“Please..” Gabriel nearly sobbed as his cock strained between them wet and shining with precome. “Can I come, Daddy?”

Sam up until this point had been enjoying the sight of them together, his hand wrapped around his own cock as he stroked in time with their thrusts. When Gabriel asked him for permission to cum, he nearly came undone himself. Squeezing the base of his cock to stave off the impending orgasm, he took a deep breath and nodded towards Lucifer. “It’s up to your brother. Not me.” 

“Wanna cum, baby bro?” Lucifer asked, wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s cock and jerking it roughly. “Wanna make a big mess while on your big brother’s dick?”

“Yes!” Gabriel cried out as his fingernails raked across Lucifer’s shoulders. “I want to cum for you.”

“Then cum, baby brother,” Lucifer breathed. “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat a split second before his body arched away from Lucifer. His muscles clamping down around his brother’s length, cum shooting up onto both of their chests as he moaned long and hard. 

Lucifer groaned and panted, withholding his orgasm as he fucked Gabriel through his and watched him. “Fuck you’re so beautiful, baby bro,” he whispered. 

Sam groaned beside them, looking like he was fighting the very edge of his own release. 

Gabriel went lax in Lucifer’s arms and whimpered in sleepy pleasure. 

“Such a good little brother.” Lucifer hummed, holding Gabriel close, soothing him. 

“Gonna cum too?” Gabriel murmured as stroked a hand over Lucifer’s cheek. “And Daddy?”

Lucifer smiled and looked over at Sam. “Dad? Want to get off?” 

“God yes.” Sam moaned, his hand falling to the bed and clenching in the sheets. 

Lucifer patted Gabriel’s rear. “Hop off, baby, gotta go make Dad feel good.” he murmured. 

Gabriel grumbled weakly in protest but did as Lucifer asked. Crawling to the opposite side of Sam and kissing him sweetly before curling up next to him. 

Lucifer crawled over to Sam and looked at him. “How do you want to get off, Dad?” he asked. 

Sam reaches up and rubs his thumb over Lucifer’s lip, tugging it down slightly. “Use your gorgeous mouth.” 

Lucifer gave a soft moan and trailed down to where Sam’s cock was, a little more sure than he had been and he wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking on it firmly. 

At the first touch of Lucifer’s mouth, Sam arched up with a groan, fingers tangling in the angel’s hair. “That’s perfect. Just like that.” 

Lucifer slowly sank his mouth down onto Sam’s cock, eyes flicking up beautifully to Sam’s face. 

Gabriel leaned in and placed soft kisses across Sam’s chest. “Come for us, Daddy.” he murmurs as his hand smooths over Sam’s stomach. 

Lucifer swallowed Sam down, his thumb rubbing circles into Sam’s thighs. 

Sam panted as he looked down at Lucifer. “I’m..gonna..” he warned as his thighs started to shake from the effort of holding back. 

Lucifer smirked around Sam’s cock and gave a little hum from deep within his chest. 

“Oh..look.” Gabriel breathed as he nuzzled against Sam’s neck. “He wants you to give it to him.” 

Sam moaned low in his chest, the sound of it echoing off the walls as he flooded Lucifer’s mouth with his release. 

Lucifer drank down Sam’s release with a happy little moan. 

Gabriel wiggled his way down until he was face to face with Lucifer, kissing the corner of his mouth, his tongue flicking out to capture a bit of Sam’s cum that had escaped. “He tastes good, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he does.” Lucifer agreed, kissing Gabriel back with a sigh.

Gabriel kissed him, licking the taste of Sam from his lips before pulling back and smiling. “Thank you, Luci.” 

“You’re welcome, baby bro,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Am I chopped liver?” Sam chuckled from where his head rested on the pillows with an arm thrown over his eyes. His body relaxed and spent under the pair. 

“You got off, Dad.” Lucifer chuckled as he went to lay next to Sam. 

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Sam pulled him up the rest of the way and kissed him soundly. “Smartass.” he said with a fondness that would take the sting out of the name. 

Gabriel snickered as he bracketed Sam between him and his brother. He draped his arm over Sam’s chest and sighed happily, quickly coming out of his role. “He has a point, Sam. I thought orgasms were the new thank you.” 

Lucifer chuckled and sighed, relaxing between his mates happily. 

“Speaking of.” Sam snaked his hand down and wrapped it around Lucifer’s neglected member. “You didn’t come, Heylel.” 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips lightly. “Kind of forgot about it, to be honest.”

Gabriel propped his head up on his curled up fist. “Well, now that we reminded you, how would you like it?”

“However you want to give it to me,” Lucifer sighed. 

Sam rolled Lucifer to his back and bent down to take him into his mouth, tongue circling around the head a few times before the hunter sank down. With his nose brushing against the wiry curls at the base, Sam sucked and bobbed his head as his tongue massaged the underside of the shaft. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, rocking his hips up and into Sam’s mouth. 

“No holding back this time, Luci.” Gabriel teased as he circled a finger over Lucifer’s nipple. 

“Trying not to.” Lucifer shivered, whining. 

Sam pulled up enough use his hand to stoke the bottom half of Lucifer’s cock as he sucked and licked at the tip. 

Lucifer whined and arched up into Sam’s mouth, getting really close. 

With a wicked grin, Gabriel leaned forward and whispered to Lucifer. “Bet you wish it was something other than Sam’s mouth don’t you? To have him under you, moaning and writhing. Squeezing you in the delicious way he does when you brush against that special spot inside him.” 

Lucifer gasped and bucked his hips eagerly. 

Sam hummed around Lucifer, his fingers tracing a path along the angel’s inner thigh. 

Lucifer whined and gasped before he came bonelessly, rocking his hips even more into Sam’s mouth. 

“That’s it, Heylel.” Gabriel whispered as he nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe. 

Sam took as much as he could before pulling off with a gasp for air. He stroked Lucifer through the remainder of his orgasm as he watched the angel move under his touch.

Lucifer soon lay boneless underneath Sam and Gabriel, a dopey smile on his face. 

Sam wiped his mouth clean and curled up against Lucifer’s side, like they always sleep. He smiled at the angel and kissed his temple. “Good?”

“You can’t tell from the grin?” Gabriel teased. 

“Mmm, it was good,” Lucifer hummed, stretching out. 

“Yeah, it was.” Gabriel laid his head on Lucifer’s chest and smiled at Sam. “One down, dozens to go.” 

“Dozens of what?” Sam asked with a small yawn. 

“Pies in the face.” Lucifer mumbled sleepily, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair lightly. 

“Sam’s right. You are a smartass.” Gabriel poked his brother in the side. “No, ideas..fantasies.”

“Dozens?” Sam quirked up an eyebrow. “That’s ambitious.”

“You know we have to pry Gabriel’s dirty little ideas out of him through multiple orgasms.” Lucifer sighed, batting at Gabriel’s hand. 

“I’m rationing them.” Gabriel mumbled, slightly put off by the teasing no matter how light.

Lucifer chuckled. “You’re adorable, Gabe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you two go to sleep while I switch your coffee grounds for dirt?” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. 

Lucifer turned and wrapped his arms and legs around Gabriel. “You wouldn’t do that.” he teased lovingly, kissing him. 

“He might.” Sam chuckled. 

Gabriel melted into Lucifer’s hold and sighed. “I don’t share because some of them are a little..creative.”

“We don’t mind, baby.” Lucifer hummed. 

“In fact they say variety is the spice of life.” Sam added as he looked over Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer nodded. “So. . . Juicy fantasies?”

Gabriel blushed slightly as he pressed his cheek to Lucifer’s shoulder. “There is one, but we’re not ready for it.” 

“Oh? And why do you say that?” Lucifer murmured. 

“Because of what it’d entail.” Gabriel wrapped his arms firmly around Lucifer’s waist as Sam peeked over the older angel’s shoulder. 

“Must be really dirty if you can’t even talk about it.” Sam said with a half smirk. 

“Whenever you’re ready to tell us, baby, we’ll be listening.” Lucifer promised. 

Gabriel stretched out his wings and let his eyes droop. “M’kay. I’ll think about it.”

“In the meantime, let’s get some sleep.” Lucifer hummed, rocking back and forth to get comfortable between his mates. 

Sam pulled the covers over them and curled up against Lucifer’s back, putting him in the little spoon spot. “Sounds like a good idea. I want to get up early and explore around the area.”

Lucifer groaned at the mention of being up early. 

“We married an early bird. How did that happen?” Gabriel grumbled. 

Sam snickered. “Lucky, I guess. You guys can sleep in. I won’t force you to get up.”

“Good,” Lucifer mumbled. “Because my feathery ass is staying right here.”

“Me too.” Gabriel agreed. 

Sam smiled indulgently and pecked a kiss to the back of Lucifer’s neck. “Sweet dreams you two.”

Lucifer smirked. “Night. . . Dad.” 

Gabriel’s giggles could be heard as Sam started to drift. “Night my naughty boys.” the hunter mumbled before sleep overtook him. 

Lucifer gave a low, sleepy chuckle before falling asleep himself. 


	3. Phone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a phone call to check in on his family who stayed behind at the bunker.

 

Sam crept into the bedroom after his run and exploration of the property surrounding the cabin. He held his phone in his hand as he pressed a finger to his lips. The image of his daughter smiling and giggling on the screen the only illumination, “Quiet, Sweety. Mommy and Papa are sleeping but we’re gonna wake them up.” 

Mary Rose covered her mouth and giggled behind her hand, “Sleepy heads,” she whispered loudly as Dean chuckled in the background. 

Crawling into bed, Sam pointed the camera at the pair of sleeping angels, “Luc’. Gabe. Wake up.” 

Lucifer groaned and snuggled into Gabriel. 

Gabriel continued to snore softly. 

Mary Rose watched through the camera as Dean whispered in her ear. Nodding she took a deep breath and yelled, “MOMMY!!! PAPA!!! Get yous feather butts up!”

Lucifer immediately woke up, “Mary? Are you okay?” he asked in a slight panic.

Sam covered up his laugh as he handed the phone over to Lucifer, “Morning Mommy. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, sweetie. You behaving for Uncle Dean and Uncle Castiel?” Lucifer smiled, taking the phone when he realized Mary Rose wasn’t in any danger. 

“Yeah. I had ac’ident though. Unca Dean said it was too much juice,” Mary Rose said with a slight pout. 

“Awww, it’s okay sweetie,” Lucifer soothed, “I’m sure everything will be just fine. Is everything else going okay?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Unca Dean and Unca Cas taking me swimmin’ later. You goin’ swimmin’ too?”

“Maybe today, maybe a couple days from now. We’re not sure pumpkin,” he smiled and shifted slightly so he was sitting up more.

Gabriel opened his eyes with a groan, “W-What’s going on?” 

“Well, look who’s late to the party,” Lucifer chuckled, “Wake up, sleepy head, and say hi to your daughter.”

“Papa! Unca Dean made pancakes. But he didn’ put creams on it like you,” Mary Rose announced. 

“The fiend,” Gabriel replied as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned in to peer into the camera. 

“Doesn’t Uncle Dean know you’re supposed to have whipped cream on pancakes?” Lucifer asked in a silly voice.

“I’m not loading her with syrup and whipped cream,” Dean’s voice came from off camera. 

“Can’t keep up with a hyper toddler, Old Man?” Sam teased with a smile. 

Dean scoffed and turned the camera towards him, “Shut it, B.I.T.C.H.” He spelled the last word out carefully so his niece wouldn’t learn a new colorful term.

“Shut it,” Mary Rose mimicked with a giggle. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mary Rose, “Don’t mimic your uncle. He’s a bad influence,” he teased.  

Mary Rose looked confused, “What’s ‘flunce?”

“It means Uncle Dean says stuff little girls shouldn’t,” Sam explained, wishing he could give his brother a good glare but couldn’t because the camera had turned back towards Mary Rose. 

“Oh. So I not say sumbi’ch?”

Lucifer landed his face into his hand, “No, don’t say that,” he said. 

Gabriel pulled himself out of range of the camera so that he could laugh quietly. 

“Those are not nice words to say,” Lucifer explained softly. 

Mary Rose sighed and muttered a Enochian word she’d heard Gabriel say out of frustration while he baked cookies and they didn’t come out the way he liked them. The word wasn’t a harsh swear, but one all the same. 

“Mary Rose!” Lucifer gasped, “Where did you hear  _ that _ _? _ ”

“Papa,” She looked wide eyed at the camera, “When da cookies burn.” 

Gabriel had the good grace to look abashed that he’d been the cause of his daughter’s slip, “I didn’t think she’d pick up on that yet.”

“She’s _three_ they have incredible language adaptation skills,” Lucifer said with a raised brow.

“I’m sorry?” Gabriel tried to give his mate one of his charming smiles. 

Lucifer gave him a reproachful glare before turning to look at his daughter, “So you’re doing okay?” he asked. 

“Uh huh. Unca Cas read told me bedtime stories but he doesn’t do voices like you and Papa and Daddy.” Mary Rose said with a sigh, “When you comin’ home?”

“In a few days, honey bunches,” Lucifer soothed, “Mommy and the Daddies just needed grown-up time.” 

“Okay.” Mary Rose looked sad for a moment until something caught her attention across the room, “Mommy, I hasta go. Unca Cas says it’s time for swimmin’.” 

“Okay, well, hugs and kisses from Mommy!” Lucifer cooed, “Love you bunches, my princess.”

“Love you, Mommy. You too Daddy and Papa.” Mary Rose chirped as she started to bounce in her seat with excitement at the prospect of her trip. 

“Love you, Gumdrop. Be good and don’t say any more naughty words,” Gabriel said and blew a kiss at the screen. 

“We’ll see you in a few days. I love you, Sweety,” Sam added as he leaned into the camera’s view. 

Mary Rose dropped out of sight, running to Cas so he could get her ready for the lake and Dean was now in frame. “Don’t worry. I got this. You three have fun doing whatever it is you guys get up to when you’re alone.”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know, Dean,” Lucifer teased, giving a playful wag of his eyebrows.

“There is this thing that Sam does that...” Gabriel started but was cut off by the eldest Winchester. 

“I don’t want to know. Not even on my deathbed,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “I’m hanging up now. I’ll send you pictures from our day.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Lucifer said warmly.

“No problem,” Dean gave him a little half smile, “You kids have fun.” He ended the call leaving the bedroom in semi darkness.

Lucifer snuggled back down under the covers. “That’s a great way to wake up,” he murmured. 

“It was, but now I’m not sleepy.” Gabriel frowned slightly as he tucked the blanket around his waist. 

“Then you can help me make breakfast,” Sam got up and plugged his phone into the charger. 

Lucifer groaned and nuzzled back into the pillows. 

“I suppose so. You still burn toast.” Gabriel tucked the covers around Lucifer as he removed himself to get dressed, one of his stockings from the previous night bunched up around his knee. 

Lucifer gave a sleepy wolf whistle at the sight of his mate in stockings. 

Sam smiled and shook his head, finding the display more adorable than provocative, “I can feed Mary and myself. As long as I can do that, I’m ahead of the game.” 

Gabriel tugged off the stockings and tossed them at Lucifer with a smirk aimed in his direction, “Cornflakes doesn’t count as cooking.”  Pulling on his robe the angel followed Sam out of the room, good natured banter and teasing echoing down the hall until they’d gone down the stairs. 

Lucifer chuckled and nestled back down into their nest away from nest and drifted off pleasantly again, knowing his mates would wake him up when it was time to eat.


	4. Fred Astaire You Are Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dancing never hurt anyone.

Sam came down the stairs after a long shower. He’d made it halfway down when he heard a mix of classical music and the laughter of his mates. Intrigued, he quietly followed the sounds and peeked around the corner into the living room. Gabriel stood with one hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and the other gripping his brother’s hand as they waltzed around the room. 

“Now, explain to me why you’re leading?” Gabriel teased Lucifer as he tried to switch his hand placement so he could reverse their roles.

“Because I’m older and know more with this style of dancing. Besides, you’re shorter.” Lucifer teased back, preventing Gabriel’s attempt to lead him. 

“Always knew you were a sizeist. Bigger isn’t always better. It’s the movement and skill that count, old man.” Gabriel settled into Lucifer’s hold and followed his steps around the room. “Next you’ll want me to wear a gown.”

“Well, you _would_ look better in a ballgown than I.” Lucifer smiled, brushing a tender kiss across his forehead. 

Gabriel smirked up at his brother. “Don’t tempt me to change this vessel to one that has a nice rack to fill out said ball gown.” 

Sam snickered at the mental image they were painting with talk of Gabriel in a dress, but he stayed partially hidden by the wall. He was content to watch the two of them because he had no desire to get roped into dancing anytime in this life.

Lucifer laughed warmly. “It’s fine, babe. You don’t need to do that.” 

“Because girls are icky?” Gabriel grinned. “Afraid you’ll get girly germs?”

Lucifer chuckled. “No, because you’re perfect the way you are.” 

Gabriel smiled and looked away from his brother in time to catch a glimpse of Sam. “We have an audience.” he murmured to Lucifer. 

“Oh do we now.” Lucifer chuckled. 

Sam shook his head and came out of hiding with his hands raised to his shoulders. “Don’t mind me. I’m just investigating the music is all.” 

“And spying on us.” Lucifer teased as he lead Gabriel into an easy spin. 

“Observing. Not spying.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest with a slight smirk. “How do you two know how to do these dances anyway. I mean Gabriel I can understand but you weren’t exactly topside when humans were doing these moves.” 

Lucifer looked over at Sam and shrugged. “I’ve always been a quick study.”

“And I’m an excellent teacher. I once taught a bear the two step. Although that still didn’t stop Heylel from taking lead.” Gabriel twirled out of Lucifer’s hold and bowed as the song ended. 

“So you just learned how to waltz?” Sam asked in disbelief. “It’s not possible to learn something that fast and become proficient at it.” 

“Sam, I’m an  _ archangel _ . ” Lucifer explained softly. “Kind of don’t need thousands of lessons on many things. Dancing one of them.”

Gabriel walked up to Sam and crooked his finger at him. “Come on, Samshine. I’ll teach you how to groove like the angels do.” 

“No, thank you.” Sam took a step back and pointed towards the kitchen. “I’m just going to go start dinner.”

“Oh come on Sam! It’d be fun!” Lucifer said, going over to meet his brother. 

“The bear Gabriel trained has more grace than I do.” Sam admitted “I’d crush your feet.”

“Please?” Lucifer pouted. 

“With cherries and sprinkles on top?” Gabriel added with a bounce on the balls of his feet. 

Sam rolled his eyes to the heavens. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He held out his hand to Lucifer. 

Lucifer chuckled and took Sam’s hand, placing his hand on Sam’s hip and his other one in Sam’s hand. “Now the waltz is in three-four time, which means there are three beats, emphasis on beat one.” 

“Three beats. Got it.” Sam stood uncomfortably as he looked down at his feet. 

Gabriel came up behind him and repositioned his arms so they were up like they were supposed to be.  “Dance space, Sam. Hold those arms firm and don’t invade Luci’s territory.”

Lucifer smiled. “The basic step is in a square pattern,” he explained. 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded as he committed the instructions to memory. “I haven’t danced since college and it was nothing like this.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Just follow my lead, alright.”

“Alright.” Sam looked up and took another deep breath. 

Lucifer smiled and brought Sam back with him in the first step. 

Sam stumbled forward a bit, clipping Lucifer’s toe with his foot. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.” Lucifer chuckled, leading him easily into the next step. “You’ll be fine at this.”

“I feel like Bambi on ice.” Sam grumbled as he clumsily followed Lucifer’s steps. 

Lucifer laughed warmly. “You’re doing just fine. Now, the defining feature of a waltz is the turn. That’s what waltz means, to turn.”

Gabriel chuckled as he took a seat on the hearth. “You’d swear Luci’d been dancing for decades to hear him explain it.”

“Shhh...I’m concentrating.” Sam blew a strand of hair that fell in his face so he could watch his feet. 

Lucifer did a few more basic steps. “Ready to turn?” he asked. 

“I’m ready. I think.” Sam looked up into Lucifer’s eyes and swallowed hard. “Nervous though.” 

“Don’t be, you’ll be fine.” Lucifer reassured him as he lead him into the turn. 

Sam stumbled over his two left feet and almost toppled the both of them into the couch. The hunter quickly recovered and pulled Lucifer against him to steady him, a blush coloring his face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I suck at this.”

Lucifer laughed and kissed his blushing mate. “It’s fine.” he said warmly. 

“Totally fine, Bambi.” Gabriel giggled from his seat. “Try closing your eyes and let Luci lead. You’re trying to anticipate his moves. This is dancing, not combat.”

Sam sighed and held up his arms like before. “I can do this dammit. If I can fight I can dance. Right?”

Lucifer smiled and slid his hands into Sam’s. “Just close your eyes and feel, alright?” he said. 

“That I can do.” Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax into Lucifer’s hold on him. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer coaxed as he began leading Sam into the dance again. 

Sam smiled when he didn’t stumble again when they made the turn. “This is kinda nice.”

Lucifer smiled with him. “It is, isn’t it?” 

“You’re not Fred Astaire but you’re doing good, Sam.” Gabriel smiled as he watched the pair twirl around the room. “You might even make a decent partner in a polka dance.”

“No, thanks. I’ve been to Oktoberfests and I don’t care for polka music.” Sam chuckled, eyes still shut as Lucifer turned them again. 

Lucifer laughed. “Polkas are very similar to waltzes in beat, actually. They, too, are in three four time.”

“Except faster.” Gabriel happily added. “And more fun.” 

Sam snorted and opened his eyes. The combination of the turns and the change in perception caused him to stumble again. This time stomping on his own toes. With a hiss of pain, he jerked his injured foot up and started hopping rather than dancing. 

Lucifer stopped and steadied Sam. “Are you okay?” he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Fine.” Sam gritted out, curling and uncurling his toes to test them. “I think that’s the end of the lesson.”

Gabriel didn’t hold back, he laughed outright with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dear Father, how do you not fall on your knives during a hunt?”

Lucifer laughed and kissed Sam warmly on the cheek. 

Sam kicked a fallen pillow at Gabriel with a scowl that wasn’t quite believable because of the laughter in his eyes. “Don’t be an ass, Gabe or I’ll spank yours.”

“He’d like that, I think,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Gabriel smirked at Lucifer and leaned back on his hands. “Not as much as you, brother mine.”

Lucifer flushed and swatted at Gabriel. “Hush, you.”

“He’s not wrong.” Sam pecked Lucifer on the cheek and flashed him a playful grin. “I’ll leave you two the ballroom while I ice my foot.”

Lucifer nodded and looked at Gabriel again. “Care to dance with me, handsome?” he asked. 

Gabriel snapped, changing the music to a Polka. “Only if you can keep up, sexy.”

Lucifer grinned as he extended his hand. “You bet I can.” he said. 


	5. Yellow is the Third Color In the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson in communication that leaves Sam wondering about he and Lucifer's relationship.

Lucifer was being a brat. He was sassier than he normally was, and instead of being helpful, like usual, he was complaining, doing whatever chores Sam or Gabriel asked him to do half-assed, and in general just being a pain. 

Sam and Gabriel weren’t oblivious to the change in Lucifer and after what happened the last time this happened, they talked it over and Gabriel decided to give Sam and Lucifer time to themselves. He wasn’t truly in the mood for a scene and didn’t want to impede it. So with a quick kiss to Sam’s cheek Gabriel promised he’d be back by supper that night and disappeared. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam found Lucifer in the kitchen idly washing dishes and putting them up to dry with suds still running down the sides. “Lucifer?” he called out firmly. 

Lucifer gave a dramatic sigh. “What, Sam?” he whined. 

“Please come into the living room. I want to talk to you.” Sam squared his shoulders and returned to the living room, sitting in the armchair like it was a throne, every inch of him telegraphing the Dominant persona. 

Lucifer sighed and turned off the water and slouched into the living room, every inch of him petulant.  

“Sit.” Sam ordered the angel. 

Lucifer huffed and sat down on the couch, sprawled out. He hadn’t caught onto Sam’s whole mood yet. 

Sam turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the lounging angel. “Not there, boy. You know where to sit.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “But I don’t wanna,” he said. “I’m comfy right here.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam tapped his finger on the arm of the chair. “Lucifer, you are being a shit. There are two explanations to your behavior. One, you’re upset about something. Two, you’re wanting or needing something and won’t admit it. Either way, you will kneel on the floor and tell me. Am I making myself clear?”

Lucifer hummed and blew a bubble with his gum. Where he got gum, Sam didn’t know. “I dunno, Sam, really don’t feel like doing that,” he drawled lazily. 

Standing, Sam’s tall frame unfolded from the chair. Giving a final glance at the angel, he headed upstairs to the bedroom. 

Lucifer raised a brow and shrugged. Giving Sam a few moments, he snapped up his stereo system to have it play rock music with a thudding bassline and screaming lyrics. Settling down more comfortably on the couch, he began playing air guitar in time with it, shouting the lyrics at the top of his lungs. 

Several minutes later, Sam came back down with a blanket and pillow and dropped it on the end of the couch, without saying a word. He watched Lucifer for a moment and turned to walk away. 

Lucifer was busy noodling on the now very real guitar in his hands, his eyes closed in ecstasy. 

To keep himself busy, Sam started to rewash the dishes and finish the ones left behind. His mouth set in a small frown the entire time. He didn’t like the idea of booting Lucifer out of the nest for the night but if he was going to act like a brat then he could do it alone in the living room. 

Lucifer finally finished acting like a brat. Snapping everything away, he stretched and stared at the blanket and pillow on the end of the couch. A soft whimper tore from his throat. Knowing what he had to do, he slumped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, burying his face into his shoulder, a decidedly different angel than the one that he presented all day. “Are you mad at me?” he whimpered. 

“I’m not happy if that’s what you’re wondering.” Sam’s tone was clipped but not totally unkind as he rinsed out the stock pot they’d used the night before. 

“Is that why you’re couching me?” Lucifer whispered, biting his lower lip. 

Sam sighed and sat the pot on a towel to dry. “You’re sleeping on the couch because you’ve been an ass all day. And when I asked you to tell me why, in a way I thought you wanted by the way, you continued being an ass. So you can do what you want in the living room. Gabe and I will sleep in the nest.”

Lucifer whined and held onto Sam tighter. “‘M sorry.” he whimpered.

“I don’t know if sorry will do it this time, Heylel.” Sam bowed his head and shook it from side to side. “We’ve asked you over and over again to come to us if you’re having a hard day or need something and you continue to ignore us. Ignore me. And when I try to anticipate your needs I either get it wrong or you get upset. So here we are.”

“YOU try asking to get spanked after the whipping and see what that does to you.” Lucifer snapped before wincing and burying his face into Sam’s neck. 

Sam huffed to himself before speaking very calmly. “There it is. No matter how much I apologize and try to prove that it was an accident that incident is the benchmark, no matter how much you want to be over my knee.”

“Don’t try to make this about you.” Lucifer grumbled. He pulled out of his hold on Sam. “Do you realize what I’m thinking, trying to ask you for something like this? Is it too soon? Is it too late? Does he even  _ want  _ to after that? Should  _ I  _ even want it after that? So, yeah, I took a page out of Gabriel’s book. I kept up the act because I was  _ scared _ , Sam. Scared you’ll tell me no, to go hunt down Gabriel. Well I got news for you,  _ Sam _ . I don’t want Gabriel spanking me. It doesn’t feel the same way. I want  _ you  _ to do it. But I don’t think you even want to now.” He crossed his arms over his chest, hurt flashing across his features. “I acted like a brat because it was the only way I could think of to tell you what I wanted. But instead you couch me.” He turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

Sam turned and grabbed Lucifer by the wrist to keep him from leaving. “Luc’, You’ve got to realize that I’m human. I don’t have the benefit of seeing in your head like you and Gabe can do, so I don’t know if you are truly upset or want to be thrown over the edge of the table and spanked into oblivion. I need words or some sign other than you acting like a dick to everyone. Like in the living room. When I sat down you could have thrown yourself over my lap and I would have known.”

Lucifer stood there limply, his shoulders sagging as he realized Sam was right. “I was scared.” he repeated quietly. “And I did give you signs. If I’m truly upset about something, you know that those plates would’ve been clean enough to do open heart surgery on them. Not dripping with suds. I was.. . I was trying to give you a  _ reason _ to throw me over your knee.” 

“Heylel, you’re an eons old archangel not Mary. I’m not going to spank you for bad housework. Hell, I wouldn’t even spank Mary for that.” Sam pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. “Our spankings are supposed to be about pleasure not punishment.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam and nodded. “I know.” he whispered. 

“You know I want to make you feel good, right? That it’s fun for me to spank you until your skin is hot and sensitive.” Sam murmured as his hand slid down to cup Lucifer’s ass. 

Lucifer sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” he mumbled, jumping slightly at the contact to his rear.

“Good, because I want to. So how about this? Give me a minute to get situated then come into the living room. Then do what you think is best. Okay?” Sam whispered in his ear. “It’ll be your choice.” 

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Okay.” he whispered back, giving Sam one last hug before slowly withdrawing from his mate’s warm arms.

Sam winked at Lucifer with a slight tilt of a smile at the corner of his mouth before leaving for the living room, grabbing a kitchen chair and taking it with him. Like before, Sam set the chair in front of the fireplace and sat straight backed, waiting as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. 

Lucifer waited for a few minutes before walking into the living room, looking unbelievably contrite as he came in. Instead of sitting on the couch or in Sam’s lap, he kneeled in front of Sam and rested his head on his thigh, his usual sign for  _ I know what I want and we’ve talked about it, but I am still a bit scared _ and closed his eyes. 

Sam reached down and carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, taking a softer approach than earlier. At least to start.  “Do you want something, Baby? You can nod your answers.” 

Lucifer nodded and nosed at Sam’s thigh.

“Do you want to be over my knee?” Sam asked, his fingers now scratching lightly at Lucifer’s scalp. 

Lucifer nodded again, relaxing into the scratching of his scalp. 

Sam smiled but quickly schooled his features to a placid expression. “Show me.”

Lucifer reluctantly removed his head from Sam’s thigh and stood up to strip. Once naked, he crawled over Sam’s lap, burrowing his face into Sam’s calf. 

Widening the spread of his legs to give Lucifer a stabiler area, he stroked a hand over the curve of his back. “Such a good angel. I like it when you tell me what you need and show me how you want to be touched.” 

Lucifer simply gave a nod and nestled his face into Sam’s leg. 

“Earlier you said that you weren’t sure if I liked doing this. But I do. I really do. But I understand you’re still scared, so I want to use colors.” Sam softly explained as his hand traveled down to Lucifer’s ass, gently touching and caressing the smooth skin under his palm. “Remember the system?”

Lucifer nodded and shifted slightly, having his rear meet the calloused hands of Sam. 

“Good, because I’m not making you count today. I’m going to keep going until you go yellow.” Sam gently patted him on the rear. “Not because I want to hurt you but because I want to see how much you can take for me and I trust you to tell me when it’s getting close to being too much. Not after it is. Understand?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes.” he whispered. 

Nodding, Sam raised his hand and laid a few sharp smacks to Lucifer’s back side, the impact causing the skin to jiggle a little much to Sam’s delight. 

Lucifer gasped and arched back into the smacks with a moan. 

Sam kept up the onslaught, blow after blow striking Lucifer with varying degrees of strength. Some of them were light and playful while others were hard and stinging, leaving red marks in their wake. 

Lucifer gasped, moaned, and cried out at the variety of smacks, arching beautifully into Sam’s hand and his face flushed with arousal. His cock was as hard as diamonds and he began rutting against Sam’s legs, desperate for friction. 

“Are you hard, Heylel?” Sam asked as he shifted in his seat to try and to alleviate the pressure on his own hardened length. His hand going still for a moment to give them both a rest.

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whimpered, hips bucking when Sam’s hand had stopped. “More, please, more.”

“Just my hand?” Sam’s finger teased over the cleft of Lucifer’s ass before he slapped his left cheek. 

Lucifer gasped and nodded. “Uh huh, please.” 

Sam flexed his hand and smiled. “Good boy.” he said with a smile before resuming. This time he used a heavier hand. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room and a sweat dripped down his forehead from the exertion. Soon, Lucifer’s rear was red from the top to bottom, even extending down his thighs by a few inches. 

Lucifer squirmed and writhed, and finally, a blow made him cum and he did, screaming as he coated Sam’s jeans with his release. The smack after he finished made him shout  _ YELLOW  _ as loud as he could, now close to tears. 

Everything stopped as soon as the word fell from Lucifer’s lips. Sam wiped the sweat from his brow before helping Lucifer up so he could sit on his lap, being mindful of the tender areas of his mate’s hide. Cupping the angel’s cheek, Sam kissed him sweetly. “That was perfect, Heylel. You were so beautiful like that. Coming from just my hand spanking you and wiggling around.”

Lucifer sniffled and clung to Sam as he let the tension and everything else drain out of him, squirming now to find a comfortable way to sit on Sam’s lap as he buried his face into his neck. 

“You did good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Sam said as he scooped him up and started for the stairs leading to the bedroom. 

Lucifer curled into Sam with a soft whimper. 

“It’s okay.” The hunter soothed as he carried the angel up the stairs. “I’m going to put you in the nest and put some cream on your skin. I know it must sting.” 

Lucifer nodded and sniffled in agreement to Sam’s statement. “Uh huh,” he mewled. 

Entering the bedroom, Sam laid him down on his side and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back, Heylel.” Leaving the angel to rest, Sam went to the bathroom to gather the things he needed, shedding his soiled jeans and shirt, leaving them in a heap on the floor. 

Lucifer laid on the bed, waiting for Sam to return with what he needed. Grabbing Sam’s pillow, as his was downstairs (and that left a bitter feeling in his gut), he buried his face into it. 

Sam came back several minutes later in nothing but his boxers, which were still tented in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed with a glass of water and the cream. “Here you go. Take a few sips of water.” Sam said as he held out the glass. 

Lucifer took a few sips of water before setting the glass onto the nightstand and relaxing into the nest. 

Sam went about spreading the ointment on Lucifer’s skin and glanced up at the angel’s face. “How are you feeling?”

Lucifer evaluated himself before deciding on the more pressing emotions. “Sleepy and guilty.” he murmured, hissing as Sam went over a rather sensitive spot. 

Murmuring an apology for hurting him, Sam made sure that spot was well coated before moving on. “What do you feel guilty about?”

“Not telling you what I needed in the first place.” Lucifer picked at a thread in their sheets as he spoke. 

Sam nodded in agreement. “It would have made things easier but we live and learn. Besides, you told me eventually.”

“Took you couching me to do it though. Shouldn’t have needed the punishment in order to do it.”

Sam wiped his hand clean and curled up beside Lucifer, throwing an arm around his waist. “That was a hard thing to do, you know. I almost didn’t do it.” 

Lucifer didn’t respond, just picking at the thread he found in their sheets and not meeting Sam’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Sam tapped his finger under Lucifer’s chin until the angel looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispered back before ducking his gaze down again. 

Sam kissed his forehead. “Get some rest, Heylel. I’ll get your pillow off the couch.”  He slipped from Lucifer’s hold and sat up to go back downstairs. 

Lucifer decided not to ask if Sam was serious and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Sam went down and turned off the spare lights, gathering up the bedding from the couch while thinking about the events of the evening. Overall it didn’t go horribly, it could have been worse. They’d been through worse, truth be told. By the time he made it upstairs, he felt a bit sad about the outcome. Spreading the blanket over Lucifer, he realized why he felt this way. Laying down with the angel, Sam gently kissed his forehead so he wouldn’t wake.  _ “Someday I’ll see you smile after a scene with me.” _ he thought dismally to himself in the dim light of the room.  _ “Then I’ll know I’m not another tool to punish yourself.”  _ __

Gabriel came in a couple of hours later to find Sam sitting by Lucifer, who was curled up and sleeping peacefully. “How’d it go?” he whispered to their mate. 

Sam shrugged, not looking in the slightest bit like a man who’d gotten any enjoyment from the evening. Which wasn’t entirely the case but at the moment all Sam could think about was how Lucifer had reacted at the end. Tucking the covers around Lucifer, Sam got up from the bed and met Gabriel in the hall, shutting the door so they wouldn’t disturb Lucifer. “Could have been better.”

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, leaning up against the wall.  

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face as he thought of the best way to explain. “I tried going in and trying to initiate the scene with him, but he was just a dick about it. Said he didn’t wanna sit like I told him to. So, I couched him.”

Gabriel sighed and ran his hand over his jaw. “Let me guess. He felt guilty, told you what he wanted, you two scened, but afterwards he seemed down and guilty and then fell asleep.” He summed up the rest. “Sam. He probably doesn’t feel he deserves to be in that nest right now because no matter how good he was for you during the scene, he still felt bad about being dickish enough to earn the couch.”

“I know that goddammit. You think I don’t know that?” Sam snapped and instantly regretting it. “I’m sorry, Gabe.” he quickly apologized as he slumped against the wall. “You didn’t deserve that. I’m just...you know I don’t think he’s ever smiled after a scene with me? Not once. And it makes me wonder what I really am to him.”

Gabriel leaned up against the wall beside Sam, shoulder to shoulder. “Heylel’s still trying to wrap his mind around being submissive a lot of the time, and he doesn’t even realize it.” he said quietly. “And he’s going through a severe life change right now, Sam. He tore up the book and swore off being the Devil  _ forever _ _. _ He’s still trying to find his way. He loves you, Sam, loves the fact that you know what he needs and give it to him because you love him. He just feels guilty afterwards because sometimes, it takes needing to be punished to get him to admit it and sometimes, it’s because he feels like he shouldn’t be submissive. He’ll smile after a scene with you, one day.” Gabriel kissed his cheek. 

“In the meantime I feel like shit right along with him.” Sam thumped his head against the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. “I know he loves me but tell me I’m not just another version of a whip for him.”

“You’re not,” Gabriel assured his mate. “Heylel doesn’t want that anymore. He just wants to be able to feel pain every so often, make him feel human again. That’s all he wants with spankings and the like. That and they feel good. In the meantime? Let him know it’s okay to be submissive. Hold him close and praise him. He’ll smile in time. I promise. He just needs to feel okay to be submissive. He’s always been more dominant so in a way, submitting is still new to him. Let me ask you this; besides the guilt from earlier, what else was he feeling?”

“Sleepy.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. “That’s all he told me before dropping off. That and the guilty thing.”

Gabriel smiled. “Sam. A sleepy Lucifer after a scene means he enjoyed it, despite everything else. It meant you got him relaxed enough that he felt comfortable drifting off immediately after aftercare. Do you know how  _ rare  _ it is for him to try to escape subspace through sleep? Even  _ I  _ can’t do it that often on the rare occasion I Dom him. Sam, he’s already starting to smile after a scene. Yeah, he felt guilty but hey, sleepy and guilty are better than just pure guilt.”

Sam thought about that, his brow crinkling together as he put his own pieces of the puzzle together. “Huh. Sleepy equals smile. I don't think I ever equated the two together before.”

“Did he cry after the scene? Asides from the pain,” Gabriel asked. 

“No. No drops or crying. Except maybe from me.” Sam glanced bashfully at Gabriel. “I may have teared up after he was asleep.”

Gabriel smiled. “See? He’s already starting to improve. You did  _ fine _ _ , _ Sam.” He kissed his cheek. “You probably went through Dom drop and couldn’t think your way out of it. It happens to all of us.” 

“Sam?” Lucifer was standing in the doorway, sleepy and seeking his mate. “Are you okay?”

Sam’s head snapped around at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. He thought about his answer and instead of giving the patented Winchester answer of ‘fine’ he chose to let Lucifer know exactly where he stood at this moment. “Not a hundred percent but getting there. How about you?”

Lucifer padded over and draped himself over Sam and cuddled into him. “Better.” he murmured sleepily. “Come cuddle. Nest lonely.” 

Gabriel chuckled softly, his eyes soft and warm. He winked at Sam, knowing that Lucifer was now content enough to become his usual octopus self. 

Sam wrapped his arms around the angel and chuffed a soft laugh. “Does that include Gabe or are you calling dibs on all the cuddles?”

“Both.” Lucifer smiled, cuddling into Sam. “Now come.  _ Lonely _ _. _ ” 

Gabriel laughed quietly and lead them into the nest. “You heard the man, Sammy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam mock saluted before leading Lucifer back to the nest, feeling a bit better about his place with Lucifer and marveling at the intuitiveness of Gabriel. 

Lucifer draped himself over his mates and cuddled into them, swatting Gabriel’s hand when it landed too close to his still sore bottom. “No. No touch. Only cuddles.” 

Gabriel just smiled and nodded, recognizing Lucifer’s sleepy cuddle mode and knowing he meant business. “Alright, Heylel.”


	6. Don’t Pour Sugar On Gabriel (Literally, Don’t. No Touchie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets are a temptation and Gabriel puts his mind to it, so can he.

Gabriel had taken advantage of the time he had to himself while Sam and Lucifer had their time together a few nights before. In short, Gabriel had taken the time to think about himself and their relationship. How he never really communicated any of his own desires and rolled with Sam and Lucifer’s ideas for bedroom fun. Not that he didn’t enjoy what they did together, but he had a few ideas of his own that he’d like to try. The first one would be the easiest. At heart he was a tease. He liked to watch his mates’ eyes light up with desire and the longer he could draw it out the better. Smiling, Gabriel steps back and surveys his work in converting a corner of the living room into an exotic dancer’s stage, complete with a brass pole and mirrors lining the back wall. Lifting his hand, Gabriel snapped transforming his clothes into a pair of dark sapphire blue silk panties and turning on the stereo where music fills the room with it’s slow, sultry beat. Gabriel took hold of the pole and spun around it like he’d been doing the moves for years. He spun and twirled, flipping himself around the pole all through the first song and into the second, just waiting to see if Sam and Lucifer’s curiosity would bring them around. 

Lucifer was first into the living room, wearing simple blue jeans and a white tank top, covered in grease. He had found a motorcycle the other day and was spending his time fixing it up. Oil stained his strong cheekbone and his hair was in disarray. He stopped  _ dead  _ in his tracks when he spotted Gabriel. “ _ Dio mio. _ ” he breathed, making his way to the couch for a closer view. 

Gabriel caught sight of his brother and winked before lowering himself to the floor and bending back with his knees tucked under him and spread wide. 

“Oh this is so not fair.” Lucifer groaned, already palming his crotch through his jeans. 

The younger angel thrusts his hips up into the air before rolling over and crawling towards Lucifer. His muscles rippling along his back like a panther’s as he eyed his brother hungrily. There was something about seeing him spread out on the couch covered in dirt, sweat and grease that sent a spike of arousal through him. 

Lucifer groaned and spread his legs more, inviting his brother to come crawl up on him. “Fuckin’ hell, Gabe.” he whispered. 

Gabriel grinned as he snaked his way in between Lucifer’s legs, his hands braced on either thigh. “The stage name is Cane. Candy Cane. Only my really, really good friends call me Gabriel.” 

“Do you prefer your martinis shaken or stirred?” Lucifer teased slightly, eyes dilated tremendously as he took in the sight of his brother. 

The younger angel stood and swiveled his hips around, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “Everyone knows you have to stir it.”

“That’s correct, Candy,” the older angel purred, reaching over to smack the tempting ass in front of him.

Gabriel yelps and dances away from him with a wag of his finger. “No touchy or I’ll have the bouncers kick you out.”

“What do you mean, I can’t touch?” Lucifer pouted. 

“Just what it sounds like.” Gabriel sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. Lifting his arms by the wrists, he laid Lucifer's arms on the back of the couch. “I can touch you, but you can’t touch me. Them’s the rules.” Gabriel murmured, his lips ghosting over Lucifer’s. 

“So can I kiss you back? Or is that not even allowed?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Gabriel sat up with a smile and rolled his hips against Lucifer’s groin, not quite enough pressure to actually do anything but feel the heat radiating from his body. “Nope. You just sit there and take what I give you, big boy.” 

Lucifer groaned and looked up at Gabriel with blackening eyes. “Alright, I can live with that.” he murmured, although his fingers itched to hold onto his brother. 

Gabriel stood long enough to turn around and press himself back into Lucifer’s lap, his back resting against the other angel’s chest with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He gyrated and thrust against the bulge in Lucifer’s jeans as he panted softly against his cheek. “ _ Hard _ day at the garage?”

“Very.” Lucifer breathed, resisting the urge to roll his hips into Gabriel’s. “Hard, hot, heavy work that leaves me dirty and horny.”

“Poor thing.” Gabriel moans as the tip of his rapidly hardening cock peeks out of the top of the panties. “Maybe you should do something about that.” 

“Well, you see.” Lucifer chuckled, bucking his hips up into Gabriel’s lightly, “I was going to go get cleaned up and find someone who looks remarkably like you and pin him down to the bed so I could tongue fuck him open, but then I found  _ you  _ and now you’re dancing on my lap. And it’s fucking hot.”

“I aim to please.” Gabriel sighed as he got up and spread his wings wide with his back facing Lucifer. “Now you’ll be extra wound up for your sweetie.” 

Lucifer groaned as Gabriel left his lap. “But I want more.” he pouted up at his brother. 

Gabriel was just about to respond when Sam came in from reading on the back porch, stretched out in the sun. His skin was warm and slightly ruddy from the rays, a faint smell of coconut tanning oil surrounding him. He blinked at the sight of Gabriel twisting around with flirtatious look in his eyes as the top of his wing obscures his face like an elaborate feather fan. “Am I missing something?”

“Just an artful tease.” Lucifer pouted, looking over at his other mate.

Gabriel made a subtle gesture and a chair materialized opposite of the couch. “Have a seat and let Candy take care of you.” the angel beckoned Sam over. “One time only offer for a free hot seat.” 

Lucifer palmed his now very much painful hard dick as he watched Gabriel. 

Sam hesitantly sat in the chair and flicked his eyes between the two angels. He’d never cared for strip clubs and he didn’t know what to exactly think about this situation. On one hand it smacked of the seedy joints that Dean frequented but on the other this was Gabriel and there was no denying that watching the angel dance around between them was arousing. 

Lucifer shifted slightly and gave a wink to Sam. He took in Sam’s ruddy complexion from being outside and sun kissed skin and groaned. Both of his mates were wickedly hot.

Gabriel plucked the book out of Sam’s hand and tossed it over his shoulder. “No reading when there’s Candy around.” the angel smirked as he circled around Sam’s chair, bending down and stroking his hands over the human’s chest from behind. His face dips down close to Sam’s neck and he inhales deep with a groan afterwards. “You smell good enough to eat. Like a tasty pina colada.”

Lucifer watched his mates hungrily, looking like a thoroughly debauched T-Bird from Grease. He ran a hand over his face in want and streaked motor oil across it more, not aiding in ceasing the debauched look. Rather, it made him look even more so. 

Sam let out a breathy sigh, tilt his head to the side as Gabriel ran his tongue along the side of his neck. “You like coconuts?” Sam asked when Gabriel twisted around in front of him, dropping to the hunter's lap in much the same way he’d done for Lucifer. 

Lucifer kept watching, now sitting on the edge of his seat. 

Sam grabbed hold of the bottom of the chair as he gritted his teeth to keep from touching Gabriel. He knew the rules the clubs had and assumed they were in effect here, at least for the time being. 

The music changed from the softer beats to a more primal rhythm as Nine Inch Nails ‘Closer’ started to play. Gabriel sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and stood up from Sam’s lap. His body moving in time with the bassline of the song, turning his attention from Sam to Lucifer. His hand slid along his torso and when the chorus began, he ripped off the panties and tossed them in Lucifer’s direction. 

Lucifer caught the panties with a growl and lowered his eyes so they were hooded darkly. 

Gabriel strutted around the room, keeping his wings strategically placed so that the pair would only catch a glimpse of his fully naked glory when he turned. 

Sam tore his eyes away from Gabriel to watch Lucifer. Even from his spot across the room he could tell the angel was so wound up that he may burst at the slightest touch. Slowly standing from his seat, Sam crossed over to Lucifer and sat beside him. In a fit of his own mischievousness, Sam placed a firm hand on the inside of Lucifer’s thigh and stroked his way upward. “Enjoying the show?”

“Very much so.” Lucifer murmured. 

“We can’t touch him, but there’s no rules that say we can’t touch each other.” Sam murmured as he cupped Lucifer, rubbing his swollen dick through his jeans. 

Lucifer hissed and threw his head back. “Fuck, you’re right.” He looked at Sam as he lifted a hand and caressed his jaw. “You look so tanned and relaxed,” he murmured. 

“A light breeze and warm sun does wonders.” Sam smirked as he leaned into the angel’s touch. 

Lucifer smirked back and nodded. “I imagine it does. That bike I’ve been working on is almost fixed. Just minor things now.” 

Gabriel approached them and cleared his throat as he straddled the knees they had pressed together. “Am I boring you gentlemen?” he asked with a subtle smirk. 

“Not at all,” Lucifer purred, looking up at Gabriel. “Just need somebody who’ll let me touch him.” 

Sam slowly lowered the fly of Lucifer’s jeans and slipped his fingers inside, his knuckles brushing against the angel’s length. “Can’t blame a man for wanting a little touch.” 

Gabriel’s eyes dropped to Sam’s hand and pressed his hips against their legs, hard. A moan breaking free from him that was far louder than usual for such a simple movement. 

Lucifer’s eyes closed and he rocked his hips up into Sam’s hand, his knee rubbing along Gabriel’s length. “That’s a loud little stripper on my lap,” he commented. “Wonder why he’s so loud?”

“You’re right.” Sam leaned over and kissed the line of Lucifer’s jaw. “Should we have him show and tell?”

“I’d like that.” Lucifer murmured, tilting his head out of Sam’s way. 

Gabriel shifted out of their reach and asked with a teasing lilt to his voice. “Do you really want to see?”

“Very much so.” Lucifer said, sitting up. 

“I insist.” Sam removed his hand from Lucifer’s groin and leaned back in his seat. 

Gabriel turned around and slowly sank to his knees. With his legs spread wide he bent over and pressed his shoulders to the ground. The new position parting his ass cheeks to reveal the flat end of a plug in the same shade of blue as the panties he’d worn earlier. 

Sam groaned when the cause of Gabriel’s cries was revealed, his hand rubbing himself through the thin cotton shorts he was wearing. 

“Fucking hell, Gabe,” Lucifer breathed, palming himself through his silk boxers and running a still oil covered hand over his face. “No wonder you were noisy.”

Gabriel reached between his legs and grasped the end of the plug, pulling it out ever so slightly before pushing it back in. A wanton moan falling from his lips as his cock twitched beneath him. Hearing the catch in Sam’s breath behind him, Gabriel does it again making them watch as he fucked himself with a piece of silicone. 

Lucifer looked over at Sam while Gabriel fucked himself with the plug with a groan. “He’s infuriating,” he mumbled. 

Sam nodded but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gabriel’s display. “We could give him a taste of his own medicine. See how long he lasts when he sees you sinking into me.” 

A louder moan came from the angel on the floor in front of him. A drop of precome hitting the floor as Gabriel shoved the plug into his hole with more force. 

“Ooohhhh, I’d like that,” Lucifer breathed. He pulled his dick free from his boxers, still watching Gabriel. “Lube?”

“It’s upstairs.” Sam stood from the couch, his fingers trailing along Lucifer’s thigh. “I’ll get it.” 

“Archangel, baby,” Lucifer chuckled, snapping a bottle into existence. “Sit back down, you tease.” 

Sam smirked and pulled his shorts down so they pooled around his feet. “I’m the tease? I’m not the one on the floor with a toy.”  he said as he sat in Lucifer’s lap, his knees bracketing the angel’s hips. 

Lucifer chuckled and slicked his fingers up, reaching around to rub at Sam’s hole. “Truth. But you look deliciously sunkissed and carefree, you might have well been teasing,” he purred. 

Sam hummed his agreement as he pulled the hem of Lucifer’s shirt up so he could scratch his blunt nails down the angel’s stomach. “Don’t want to come off as easy.”

Gabriel craned his neck at first, to catch a glimpse of his mates together, but the angle was terrible so he shuffled around until he was nearly kneeling at Lucifer’s feet. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips, sliding two fingers into Sam with ease. “That makes sense,” he hummed, looking up at Sam. The black streaks of oil across his face accented his blue eyes in a way that hadn’t been done before, his hair in complete disarray. 

Sam hissed at the intrusion, more a mental anticipation of discomfort than a real one, but his apprehension was quickly replaced with pleasure as he canted back onto Lucifer’s hand. “You and your wickedly long fingers.” he breathed out. 

“You love my wickedly long fingers.” Lucifer teased as he gently rocked them into Sam. 

“Almost as much as your tongue.” Sam groaned as he tugged further on Lucifer’s shirt. When he realized that it wasn’t coming off without the angel stopping what he was doing, Sam gripped the collar and tore it down the middle, exposing Lucifer’s chest to him. 

“You’re lucky that was an old tank.” Lucifer teased, fingers lightly skating over Sam’s prostate. 

Gabriel and Sam cried out in tandem. Sam’s fingers dug into Lucifer’s shoulders with such force they were sure to leave marks. “More...again.” The hunter panted. 

“Of course,” Lucifer purred, doing it again. “Whatever my little hunter asks for.” 

“Yes..like that.” Sam moaned, arms winding around Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer smirked as he did it again, leaning in to mark Sam’s shoulder with a bite and a hickey, eyes trained on Gabriel. 

The younger angel looked pained as he we watched Lucifer’s fingers swallowed deep into Sam. His own hand having stilled, small whimpers sounding from deep in Gabriel’s throat. 

“What? Candy doesn’t like being ignored?” Lucifer hummed, nipping on Sam’s shoulder as he slid a third finger deep into Sam. 

Sam’s cock twitched against Lucifer’s stomach, the tip getting wetter with each pass of Lucifer’s finger over his prostate. The human dropped his face into the crook of Lucifer’s neck and moaned loudly. 

Gabriel shook his head as he ran his fingers along his cock. A gentle touch of over the shaft as the tip turned a deep shade of pink from neglect. 

“Maybe Candy should have thought about that before sliding silicone into his little hole.” Lucifer chuckled. He already had an idea of what he wanted to do once Gabriel started begging. 

“Heylel.” Gabriel whined plaintively. 

Sam slowed down and peeked over his shoulder. “Maybe you should have revoked the touching rule a little sooner. Then you could have been the one with fingers inside him.”

“What do you want, Candy?” Lucifer purred, raising an elegant eyebrow that made him look cockier. Although, that could’ve been the motor oil on his face. 

Gabriel considered his answer as carefully as he could with most of his thought process being further south than usual. “To come.” His eyes flick up to meet Lucifer’s. “On Sam’s cock.” 

“Hmmm,” Lucifer appeared to give it some thought, and he was, even as he fucked Sam open with his fingers. “What do you think Sam?” he asked conversationally. 

“Yes...yes..as long as you don’t stop.” Sam pleaded. 

“I won’t, baby,” Lucifer soothed, kissing Sam swiftly and gently. “See, I only asked because I was thinking about you on my cock, and Candy here on my mouth, giving him a rim job while you two make out.” 

Gabriel moaned as he stroked his hands up Lucifer’s calves. “That works too.”

“Very doable.” Sam grunted as he tilted forward just enough for his cock to drag over Lucifer’s stomach, send a white hot thrill up his spine. 

“Good.” Lucifer shifted so that he was laying down, Sam on top of him. “Now Sam, you hop on first. Candy, remove your plug.”

“You’re awful bossy for someone who’s about to be pinned down.” Sam sassed Lucifer with a tilt of his eyebrow as he wiggled his way onto the angels lap. 

“Yeah, but I’m the one with a dick and a tongue in asses, so I think I win.” Lucifer sassed back, sitting up just enough to give Sam’s rear a playful smack and grab.

Gabriel pulled the plug free and dropped it to the floor. “Heylel, no matter how you slice the pie you always think you win.”

Lucifer shrugged as he laid back down, making sure that his pants and boxers were pulled down enough that his cock and hips were exposed. “That’s because I do win,” he said. “Now get up here, Candy.”

“Sir. Yes, sir.” Gabriel smirked as he moved to kneel above his brother’s head and faced Sam. “Hi handsome.” 

Lucifer smirked and reached up to dig his nails into Gabriel’s supple hips. 

“Do I get to call you Gabriel or do I have to call you Candy?” Sam asked as he swept a hand lovingly through the angels’ hair. 

“I think I can let you call me Gabe.” he reached underneath Sam to grip the base of Lucifer’s cock. With a gentle hand to his hips, Gabriel guided Sam down their mate’s length. The taller man groaning as he’s stretched wider than Lucifer’s fingers. 

Lucifer groaned and held onto Gabriel’s hips as he remained perfectly still underneath of them, waiting for Sam to bottom out on his dick. 

Gabriel and Sam bent towards one another, pressing their lips together softly at first but quickly turning to more impassioned embraces. Sam’s body undulating in a way that made his hips roll in small tight circles.

Lucifer moaned and tilted his head up to begin lapping at Gabriel’s hole, his own hips rocking underneath of Sam’s. 

Gabriel gasped against Sam’s lips and let out a faint whimper.  “He’s doing that thing with the swirly-q’s.” 

“With the fork or just one of the tips?” Sam panted as he started a faster pace of bouncing, relishing the drag and pull of Lucifer’s cock inside him. 

Lucifer smirked and slowly slid one of the tips inside of Gabriel’s open hole while his hips met Sam’s in a slower pace than what the human was going, enjoying the way his cock rubbed against Sam’s inner walls. Inhaling Gabriel’s musk with a lusty sigh, he brought his hands down to grab and pull at his brother’s ass. 

“Fork!” Gabriel cried out as he was breached, his rim fluttering around the wet slide of his brother’s tongue. 

Sam nipped and sucked his way down Gabriel’s neck. “You should be where I am. His cock feels so good.”

Lucifer finished sliding his tongue completely into Gabriel’s hole and latched his lips around his puffy rim, sucking on it hard as his hips gave a rather vicious buck into Sam, the head of his dick sliding neatly over his prostate. 

Both angel and human cursed in tandem, one in English and the other a language long dead. Sam was the first to cross the space between them and grasp Gabriel’s cock firmly, stroking it in time with Lucifer’s thrusts into his own body. 

Lucifer bucked his hips up and into Sam as he sucked and licked the inside of Gabriel’s hole, gripping his ass and giving it a smack. 

“Please..oh..please.” Gabriel begged as his head fell to Sam’s shoulder while his hands ran all over the hunter’s body. 

“Please what?” Sam moaned. 

Lucifer grinned and flicked the forks over Gabriel’s prostate. 

Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat a split second before his body grew taut and his spilled out over Sam’s hand with a shout of Lucifer’s name. 

Lucifer moaned and licked Gabriel through his orgasm. 

Sam pulled the younger angel into a bruising kiss, stealing away every moan and sigh Gabriel offered up as he shook apart.

Gabriel kept moving between them until he was spent and oversensitive. He lifted himself away from Lucifer’s seeking tongue as he broke the kiss with Sam. “Your turn, Sam.” he murmured as he took the human’s cock in hand and slid his hand along the heated length of him. 

Lucifer’s hands drifted from Gabriel’s hips and latched onto Sam’s, pistoning in and out of him now with deadly accuracy. 

Sam’s head fell back on his shoulders with a shout as Lucifer’s cockhead pressed against his prostate. With a hand braced against Lucifer’s thigh and another gripping Gabriel’s shoulder, his fingers curl inward until his fingernails pressed into the tender flesh of both of the angels, leaving small half moon marks in their wake. 

Lucifer groaned and bucked up into Sam harder and faster, arching his back to allow for faster hips. His fingers trailed from the hunter’s hips down to his stretched rim, gently massaging it. 

“Come on, Sam.” Gabriel whispered to him. “Let Luci have it. Cum for us.”

Sam pried his eyes open, looking deep into Gabriel’s honey brown eyes. The tingling warmth that had spread through him condensed down, tighter and tighter until a few short strokes later the sensation unraveled outward. His voice unable to settle on a shout or a sob of pleasure, Sam rocked and shook on top of Lucifer. 

Lucifer fucked Sam through his orgasm, panting, covered in sweat. His dick nailed Sam’s prostate on each thrust. 

Sam collapsed against Gabriel and panted as he held on tight to the angel and Lucifer’ thrust into him. His vision going white around the edges as Gabriel kept stroking him. Small drops of cum dribbling from his tip. “Please Gabe...Luc’...I can’t. Not again.”

Lucifer slowed his thrusts down, panting, hands falling down next to him. 

Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek and dropped down to the floor beside the couch, easing the hunter down to Lucifer’s chest. 

“Did you?” Sam asked as he lifted his head a scant inch to look at Lucifer, wondering if the angel had finished as well while he was distracted. . 

Lucifer shook his head, trying to control his breathing as he wrapped his arms around Sam. 

“Do you want to?” Sam pressed a kiss to the side of his neck near his shoulder. 

Lucifer shuddered and shook his head. “Later.” he managed to say. His cock was starting to hurt, but no one had died from lack of orgasm so he didn’t mind. 

“Why the hell not?” Gabriel piped up from beside them, already looking clean and fresh. 

Sam was curious as well and shifted subtly in Lucifer’s lap. 

Lucifer groaned and threw his head back with a pant. “Get off that thing before you hurt yourself,” he murmured. 

“It doesn’t hurt when you’re not trying to pierce my bellybutton.” Sam teased and swiveled his hips, tightening the muscles stretched around Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer moaned and reached up to still Sam’s hips, biting his lower lip in pleasure. 

Sam pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at the angel in concern. “You really don’t want to come?”

“I said  _ later _ _ , _ ” Lucifer managed to say, face starting to tinge pink in embarrassment. 

“Okay, Heylel.” Sam kissed his lips softly and moved to pull free of Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer hissed and threw his head back again, this time in mild pain as well as pleasure. 

Sam winced as he crouched down to join Gabriel on the floor. Choosing to leave the obvious alone, he draped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. “So what brought on the stripper bit?”

Lucifer groaned and began to take deep breaths, looking down at his mates and waiting for Gabriel’s answer. 

“You know how I said I have...ideas?” Gabriel said as he picked at the trim on the cushion. “Well this was one of them. I like to watch you two get turned on.”

Lucifer grinned. “And you like to tease.” he said, his voice a lot calmer now. With the calmer voice and the discussion not being so hot and heavy, he should’ve been going flaccid but instead his cock was strong and proud and a deep purple color. 

“We already knew Gabriel likes teasing.”  Sam chuckled. “Well I count this one as a success. I thought I was going to cream myself when you bent over to show us the plug.”

Lucifer groaned. “He’s a fucking tease. Look up the word ‘tease’ in the dictionary and Gabe’s picture is right there.”

“That’s true.” Gabriel nodded with a smirk. “But only in the 1960’s Webster's Collegiate edition.” He glanced at Lucifer, his eyes travel the length of his brother’s body to appreciate the view when his eyes landed on his cock. It was turning a color that wasn’t healthy looking to the say the least. “Um..Luci, not to bring up the the whole cumming thing again, but you’re not looking so good.”

That got Sam’s attention and he turned around to see what Gabriel was talking about. When he saw it, his mouth dropped open. “What the hell?” he exclaimed as he sat up straighter. 

Lucifer sighed. “Before you ask,  _ yes  _ it hurts but it’s my own stupid fault, so I’ll take care of it.” He paused. “Maybe with a bit of help.” 

“What did you do, Luci?” Gabriel inched his way closer and gently touched a finger to the crown. 

Lucifer grimaced. “I fell in the garage while fixing my bike earlier,” he noted. “And I pretty much bruised that bit of skin between my nuts and my hole. So after I cleaned up my hands, I found this thing called Icy Hot and it said it was good for muscle pain.” 

Sam groaned as he dropped his face into his hand. “You didn’t put it on your taint did you?”

“If by ‘taint’ you mean that skin separating the balls from my hole, then yes. I’ve been hard for about six hours now and I lost track of the amount of orgasms I’ve had.” Lucifer’s face was steadily turning maroon. 

Gabriel reached up and cuffed Lucifer on the side of the head. Not hard, more like a glancing of his fingers off his scalp. “Why didn’t you just heal yourself, you dipstick?”

“Because what’s the fun in that?” Lucifer asked, batting at his brother’s hand. “And believe me, the Grace worked on the muscle pain, but on the tiny devil? Nope.”

Sam sighed and looked towards the heavens. “An angel with priapism. Great. Hate to tell you but we’re not equipped to drain the extra blood if Grace isn’t healing it.”

“No matter,” Lucifer groaned, sitting up and swinging his legs down to the floor. “I did a quick internet search. Apparently some girl’s ex did the same thing and a hot shower took care of it. Or close to the same thing, I think he put it directly on his nuts. Anyways, a hot shower and the. . . . twentieth orgasm today will help.”

Gabriel swatted at his brother again with a scowl. “You let me distract and us screw you when all you needed was a shower? You...you dick. Your dick could be permanently damaged.”

Lucifer swatted at his brother back. “I couldn’t help it. You were doing that thing with your hips. My mind went south.” 

“Okay, you two. Knock it off with the blame game.” Sam stood up with a groan. “Lucifer, hit the shower. Gabe, tear down Ms. Kitty’s club in the corner.”

Lucifer gave a mock salute and sauntered off to the bathroom. 

Gabriel gave a plaintive look after Lucifer. “ _ Idiot. _ ” he grumbled.

Sam waited until Lucifer was gone before snickering. “I’ve not seen that in years.”

“He was an  _ idiot,  _ Sam! He knew what was going on and how to fix it and still let it go on far longer than it should have!” Gabriel said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.  

Sam tried to school his features but a hint of a smile still broke through. “I’m not denying that. He could have done things differently but he didn’t. Besides a purple dick is punishment enough.” 

“I am going to smack him silly when he gets out of there.” Gabriel mumbled, snapping the club scene he had created away. 

A muffled cry of shock and relief, followed by a very loud  _ Oh thank fuck!  _ Echoed throughout the cabin from the upstairs bathroom. 

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Could you spank him when he gets out?” he asked hopefully. 

“No. I’m not going to spank him. At least he figured it out quicker than Dean did.” Sam lifted up his shorts and started threading his legs through to slip them up his hips. 

Gabriel snickered. “Dean was a teenage boy. Luci’s a multi-millenia old archangel.” He pointed out. He paused, drawing his lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. “Do you think he’d bend me over the toolbox while he looks like he just cleaned out a motor oil company that had exploded?” he asked.

Sam gave the idea some consideration before nodding. “He’d probably even bend you over the bike if you asked.”

“Good.” Gabriel nodded. “Because  _ fuck  _ he looked hot, coming in like he was Danny from Grease.”

Smirking, Sam leaned forward and said in a low voice. “You got chills? Are they multiplying?”

Gabriel groaned. “Ask the greaser, not me.”

“Poor Gabriel. He didn’t get to wear his tight leather pants and get ravaged by a T-Bird.”  Sam poked a little fun at his mate but there was no real venom behind his words. 

Gabriel playfully shoved Sam. 

Laughing, Sam wrestled Gabriel to the floor and kissed him. “I may not be a greaser, but I was part of the Audio Visual club for three months in Texas. What’s your opinion of making it with a nerd?”

“Nerds are just as good as greasers who put Icy Hot on their naughty spots.” Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam back. “I propose we pounce him. He shouldn’t have to get rid of that boner all on his own.”

“It would nice to get clean too.” Sam sat up and slapped Gabriel’s thigh playfully. “Come on, Candy. Let’s go see if we can lend Luc’ a hand or two.”

Gabriel groaned. “You two can call me Gabriel now,” He muttered. 

“Nope.” Sam smiled as he loped towards the stairs. “I think this name might stick.”

“Please don’t,” Gabriel huffed as he followed Sam. 

Sam laughed and stopped at the foot of the stairs, holding his hand out for the angel. “Don’t worry, Gabe. We won’t give you a nickname like that. We’ll be more creative.”

“Thank Heavens.” Gabriel smirked and took his hand. 


	7. Namaste (I Bow To The Divine In You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam proposes to take the trio's relationship to the next level. But where is there to go but within.

Over the course of the week they’d been at the cabin, Sam had formed a habit of sitting out on the back porch just as the sun was setting and listening the night noises come alive in the fading light. Usually he’d come in by the time it was truly dark but tonight he had something on his mind and often wondered about. He knew that Gabriel and Lucifer often touched Grace and that it was pleasurable to varying degrees depending on their intent, but would the same work on a human? He wasn’t often envious but in this he could feel the curled edges of that emotion tickling its way into his mind. So lost in his thoughts he let the time slip away from him until the stars twinkled overhead with the glow of the full moon backlighting the trees as it rose. Taking a deep breath he leaned his head back against the chair and looked up at the night sky. He did repeatedly tell Lucifer and Gabriel that they needed to talk more. He just didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding like a jealous little kid. 

Lucifer sauntered outside one night while Sam was stargazing and he lounged out on his chair next to Sam. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, recognizing Sam’s thoughtful look. He stretched, his back popping and cracking. 

Sam didn’t immediately answer. Instead he pursed his lips and squinted up at the sky. “I’m not sure how to say it without sounding dumb.” he finally replied. 

Lucifer chuckled and rolled onto his side, tucking his elbow under his head. “Bluntness usually works for you Winchesters.”

A smile tilted at the corner of his mouth. “One of our few virtues.” Sam rolled his head to look at the angel. “Can grace touch souls like you and Gabriel touch grace?”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in thought. “I do believe so, although I don’t think it’s ever been attempted. Mainly because the pleasure overload could send a human into shock. Why do you ask?”

Sam was crestfallen at the news. He hadn’t considered the possibility of shock with the experience. He looked back up to the sky. “Just curious.” he said soft and flat.

“Winchesters don’t get ‘just curious’ with a question like that.” Lucifer hummed. “Nor do they look like someone ran over multiple puppies and then laughed about it.”

“No one should laugh at dead puppies.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest, nearly like he was trying to hold himself. “So touching my soul like that could kill me. Good to know.” 

“I didn’t say it could kill you.” Lucifer corrected gently. He got up from his lawn chair and nestled down next to Sam, wrapping his arms around him. “Shock doesn’t always kill. Now why do you ask?” 

Taking a long breath, Sam considered Lucifer’s explanation before answering him. “I see you and Gabriel together, touching in every possible way and I feel a..I guess an echo of it, but sometimes I wonder what it’d be like. To be that close and if I’m truly enough for the two of you. It’s stupid to be jealous of something I’m not built for but here I am. It doesn’t happen often, this feeling, but it’s there.”

“And it’s perfectly natural for you to be feeling that way,” Lucifer hummed. “Of course jealousy is going to arise. Just like Gabriel occasionally gets jealous of the way you Dom me and I get jealous of you two when you scene as Daddy and little. But that’s normal. And by incorporating, we can get passed that. Incorporating me into your scene with Gabriel as a little? That meant a lot to me. But we need to communicate.” he kissed Sam’s shoulder sweetly. “You tell us that, especially me, all the time.”

“I just wanted to gather my thoughts first. The last thing we need is for me to start sounding like a petulant teenage girl.” Sam pressed his cheek against Lucifer’s head. “The idea of going into shock isn’t that appealing. I’ve been there and it really does feel like you're dying.”

“Very true.” Lucifer agreed. “But we’re also there to keep you safe, to stop if it gets to be too much.”

Sam let Lucifer’s words turn over in his mind. The angel had a good point. It was a risk but one that Sam wanted to take. “I want to try.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned up to kiss Sam softly. 

Brushing a thumb across Lucifer’s cheek as he sighs into the kiss. Keeping the touch of their lips light and tender. 

Lucifer sighed softly and gently cupped the back of Sam’s head, fingers skating over chestnut curls.

“Well, I come out here to catch some fireflies and instead I catch a different kind of wildlife all together.” Gabriel chuckled from the doorway. 

Lucifer smiled into the kiss and held Sam warmly.

“Don’t let us stop your firefly hunt.” Sam said as he chased after Lucifer’s lips, wanting to feel them once more. 

“I see how it is.” Gabriel teased as he walked by, letting his fingers trail over the top of Lucifer’s head. “Don’t mind me then.”

Lucifer shivered at the light touch to his scalp and lifted his lips from Sam’s mouth slightly, breathing deeply. 

“I suppose we should tell him, shouldn’t we?” Sam murmured as he realized he had butterflies in his stomach at the idea of what they were about to do. 

“We probably should. Tis common courtesy, after all.” Lucifer smiled, kissing his nose. 

Gabriel leaned his back against the porch railing and crossed his arms over his chest. “And what are we telling me? Is Sam going to wear a corset and garters?”

“You wish.” Lucifer teased. “No.” he looked at Sam, expecting Sam to say it.

“Not garters.” Sam blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I want one of you to try touching your grace to my soul during sex.”

Gabriel’s expression fell as his eyes flicked between his two mates. “You can’t be serious. Luci, please tell me he’s not serious.”

“I’m serious, Gabe.” Sam hugged his arms tighter around Lucifer. Doubts were creeping into his mind as he watched Gabriel’s reaction. “He explained the risks and I want to experience what you two do.”

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

Lucifer looked at his brother. “He’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Please, Gabriel?” Sam pleaded. It wasn’t something he did often, at least when it came to sexual games. 

Gabriel’s eyes bore into Sam’s for the briefest moment before he nodded. “Alright. If that’s what you want we can try. But one hint of it going badly and we stop. No begging, no nothing. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars.”

Lucifer smiled. “Alright. Shall we get to it?”

Sam nodded, swallowing hard enough to make his Adam’s apple jump. “Who’s doing it?”

Lucifer looked over at his brother. 

“Do you have the control for this?” Gabriel asked seriously. “Too deep and it won’t end well.”

Lucifer bit his lower lip. “Unsure.” he finally said. 

Gabriel nodded. “I know I have a bit tighter control from years of keeping my grace under wraps so Heaven couldn’t find me.” he looked to Sam and smiled gently. “Do you have a preference on which one of us it is?”

“If I had my way it’d be both of you, but since that doesn’t seem possible I really don’t have a preference. As long as you’re both there.” 

“Of course we’ll both be here,” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam nodded as he chewed on his lower lip. On one hand he wanted this, to experience a union with his angels that he’d not felt since their bonding but at the same time this was more terrifying because it wouldn’t be a brushing glance of grace to soul and it was a scary thought.

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel pensively. 

Gabriel crouched down beside the pair and took Sam’s hand. “Okay, Jolly Green. Talk to us. What’s going through that melon of yours?”

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam’s hair, kissing his temple in encouragement. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam closed his eyes and let the touch of his mates take the edge off his nerves. “I’m scared is all. Well more nervous than scared, but I want this. I need it. Because sometimes I feel separate from the two of you because we’ve muted the bond so much. Like I’m on the outside looking in, if that makes sense.”

Lucifer gave a nod and looked at his mate and brother, wondering how best to ease Sam’s fears.

“You’re a part of us, Sam.” Gabriel slipped his free hand under Sam’s shirt and laid it across the mark of their bonding. “When Lucifer and I are together, touch each other with grace and bodies, your soul sings with us. I hear it and feel it. It’s like.” he hazarded a glance and his brother and smiled. “It’s like a harmony to our melody.”

Lucifer smiled. “Poetic, brother.” he commented. “But he’s right.” His fingers slid to where his mark on the inside of his thigh was. “You’re with us, babe. Always.”

Moved by their words, Sam opened his eyes, glassy with unshed tears and looked at each of them in turn. “Then why can’t I feel it?”

“Because you’re distracted by our hotness?” Gabriel said with a cheeky smile. 

“It could be because of the fact that you’re human, and it’s on a very deep level of the soul plane.” Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. 

Gabriel nodded. “That would explain it.” He stood and held out his hand. “If you’re still willing, we could try. If not, I’m still going to see if I can kiss every inch of you. It might take a while though.” 

Sam huffed out a laugh, the smile blossoming on his face making his dimples pop into existence. “Thought you two had already done that.”

“Science experiments always need to be repeated for optimum accuracy.” Lucifer declared. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, dressing himself in the ‘Dr. Sexy’ scrubs and lab coat. The name stitched above the breast pocket read ‘G. Wonka. M.D.’ “Come up to my lab, young man. We have much work to do.” he said with a smirk. 

Lucifer groaned. “Babe, no Dr. Sexy scrubs. And don’t say those lines, we’re not in the Rocky Horror Picture Show,” he said. 

Sam snickered as he moved to stand up from the lawn chair, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist so the angel wouldn’t fall to the floor. He’d watched the movie with the two of them and had to admit the tunes were catchy if not a little strange. So he couldn’t help but repeat the only lyric he remembered. “Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch me. I wanna be dirty.”

The younger angel smirked at his brother and tugged at the lapels of his jacket. “You love the scrubs, you just don’t know it yet.”

Lucifer smoothed out the front of Gabriel’s scrubs. “Oh, is that so?” he asked his mate, smirking at his human’s lyrics. 

Gabriel nodded at looked up at Sam who was standing behind Lucifer, the human shaking his head in amusement. “I think both of you would benefit from an examination from Doctor Gabriel.”

“I’m sure we would, but not today. We can play games later.” Sam dropped a kiss to the younger angel’s cheek as he passed by. 

“Agreed,” Lucifer hummed, kissing his brother’s other cheek. 

Gabriel waited until Sam was out of earshot, his expression changing to a serious one, worry clearly showing in his eyes. “Heylel, I don’t ask this often and I’ll try my damnedest to be careful, but protect Sam. If you see me faltering or unable to pull back, you have to help me.” 

“I will.” Lucifer promised, kissing the top of his head. “I will.” 

Sam called out from inside the house for them. Gabriel glanced towards the door and turned to head inside.. “He couldn’t have asked from a simple kink like breathe play. He has to go for the big leagues.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “You know you love it.” he smiled. “More breath play for me, though. In the future, that is. Not now.”

“You got it.” Gabriel said as he threw his arm over Lucifer’s shoulders and led him inside. “Let’s go take care of our human.”

“Yes, let’s.” Lucifer hummed.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless and taking deep controlled breaths as he listened to the angels move around downstairs. He knew that if this was going to work he’d have to calm the nerves that were making his heart pound. So instead of thinking of what could go wrong, he tried to think of times past where he and his mates had been together. Lovingly holding each other with hushed whispers and stolen kisses under the sheets. 

Lucifer entered the room first and began taking his jacket off, smiling at his mate. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m trying to not to feel like a virgin on prom night.” Sam quipped. 

Lucifer laughed and slid his shirt off before crawling onto the bed next to his husband. “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll be on standby in case anything goes wrong.”

“Thank you, Heylel.”  Sam opened his hazel eyes and tried to smile. “Would you mind helping me take my mind off of the ‘anything goes wrong’ part?” 

“Mmm, of course,” Lucifer purred, crawling on top of Sam and pinning him to the bed before kissing him fiercely. 

Sam laid passively at first as Lucifer licked his way into his mouth, his hands curling and uncurling into fists. After a few passes of Lucifer’s tongue over his, Sam kissed the angel back. Stroking his tongue along Lucifer’s and giving it a gentle suck every so often. 

Lucifer groaned softly and rolled his hips down and into Sam’s. Seizing Sam’s tongue with his teeth, he sucked on it hard. 

Sam parted his legs and wrapped them around Lucifer’s waist. His hands strained against the angel’s hold. Sam wanted to touch Lucifer and it was frustrating when he couldn’t do so with his hands. 

Lucifer smirked into the kiss and rocked his hips more firmly, relishing in the struggle his human was giving him. 

Breaking the kiss, Sam bucked up against Lucifer with a growl. “You love teasing me, don’t you?”

“Mmm, what gave it away?” Lucifer teased. 

“Maybe the fact that you have him pinned like a butterfly?” Gabriel said from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame. He’d stripped down to just his jeans leaving him just as bare chested as Sam and Lucifer. 

Lucifer looked over at his brother and smirked. “But Sam  _ likes  _ being restrained,” he said innocently. 

Sam took advantage of the distraction and flipped Lucifer onto his back so that he was sitting on top of him. “Who’s restrained now?” he asked with a grin. 

Lucifer grinned up at Sam. “Mmm.” he hummed, looking over his mate in contemplation, casting a speculative glance up at the ceiling. 

“He’s plotting, Samshine. Better give him something interesting to think about.” Gabriel pushed off the doorframe and crawled up the length of the bed. 

“That can be arranged.” Sam leaned down and nipped at his collarbone. “Maybe I’ll leave him with marks all over that he can go home with.” 

Lucifer bucked his hips and groaned. 

“That could be fun.” Gabriel stretched out beside them and pressed a kiss just below Lucifer’s ear. “Unless you have a better idea, Heylel.”

“My idea involves tying Sam up while he’s on top of me, with his hands above his head with a pulley system,” Lucifer mused thoughtfully. “So I can control how fast he’s riding me.”

Sam had kissed his way down Lucifer’s chest and was about to lick across his nipple when he heard Lucifer’s plan. Instead of protesting, he bites the hardened nub with just enough force to sting. 

“Kinda need his hands free for what we have planned.” Gabriel muttered as he sucked a wet kiss against Lucifer’s neck. 

“True,” Lucifer hummed, arching into Sam’s mouth. “But it’s fun to think about.”

“Not that you’ll get me trussed up like that, but feel free to think about it all you want.” Sam said before running his tongue down Lucifer’s breast bone. His fingers stroking along the waistband of Lucifer’s pants. 

“Oh? And what makes you think you wouldn’t want that?” Lucifer grinned. “Especially when I have complete control over your orgasm.”

Sam looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Trust me. I wouldn’t like it.”

Gabriel sat up and pressed a kiss to the hunter’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind being tied up like that.”

“I’m not picky.” Lucifer shrugged, resting with his arms behind his head. 

Sam nuzzled against the sparse hairs of Lucifer’s stomach that trailed down until they disappeared under his waistband. “First things first.” he said as he inched the older angel’s pants down. 

Lucifer lifted his hips eagerly.

“Want to come before Sam and I get started?” Gabriel asked as he smoothed his hand down Lucifer’s chest, lightly swirling his finger around one of his nipples. 

Lucifer groaned. “Only if you boys want to get me off first.”

“Oh, I want.” Sam muttered as he exposed the older angel’s length and kissed the underside while it laid heavy and full against Lucifer’s stomach. His eyes flicked up and with a devilish grin, Sam ran his tongue along the thick vein pulsing under his lips. 

Lucifer moaned and bucked his hips. 

Sam pulled back with a chuckle and pressed his hand to Lucifer’s hip to hold him still. “Trying buck me off, Heylel? Seems a little counter productive.”

“You did the vein-tongue thing,” Lucifer pouted. “You  _ know  _ I like the vein-tongue thing and what I do with it.”

“I wonder if I could make you come like that or if you’d just grab my head and fuck my mouth first.” Sam said and then does it again, loving the fact that he has something to tease his angel with. Not to mention the feel of Lucifer’s cock twitching under his mouth from the stimulation. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips. “Probably.” he admitted. 

Gabriel looked down at Sam then back to Lucifer’s blissed expression. “I say we try. Make our Heylel come with just your tongue, Sam.” Gabriel leaned down and nibbled at the swollen peak of Lucifer’s nipple. “Lick him good.”

Sam settled in between Lucifer legs and did just that. He never used his lips or wrapped his mouth around Lucifer’s cock. He licked him instead, from base to tip and over again. With each pass, he would focus on the sensitive spot right below the head before swirling the tip of his tongue around the crown. 

Lucifer tried to buck his hips, but Sam’s grip was firm, and he whined in need and want. He fisted the bed sheets with a white knuckled grip, breath coming out in short pants. 

Gabriel raked his nails across Lucifer’s stomach, leaving thin welts in his finger’s wake. “That’s it, Heylel.” He murmured with his lips pressed against Lucifer’s skin. “His tongue feels good but I bet his mouth would feel better. Sucking you deep and long.” 

Moving lower, Sam stroked his tongue over Lucifer’s balls, lightly sucking on one before continuing his path back to Lucifer’s cockhead. 

“Everything feels good.” Lucifer panted, bucking his hips now that they were freer. 

Quickly sucking his finger until it’s slick, Sam goes back to thoroughly licking Lucifer as he stroked the pad of his spit soaked finger across the angel’s hole.  

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips as he felt Sam’s finger across his hole, attempting to get his finger inside. 

Gabriel rolled to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube and lathered his fingers up so he could finger himself as he watched his mates. Laying next to Lucifer, pressed shoulder to shoulder with his brother, he sighed as he toyed with his own opening until he sank a finger deep inside. 

Sam looked up and waited until Gabriel’s finger started to sink in and then pushed his own into Lucifer’s waiting hole as he concentrated his tongue work on the top of Lucifer’s shaft. 

Lucifer moaned loudly and rocked his hips, back arching as his rear bore down on Sam’s fingers. 

Deciding to take pity on the angel, Sam moved up ever so slightly and wrapped his lips around the end of Lucifer’s cock and gently sucked as he moved his finger in short strokes, unable to go too deep with only spit as a lubricant. 

Lucifer whimpered and bucked his hips between Sam’s mouth and fingers. 

Gabriel rolled his head so his forehead rested against Lucifer’s temple and groaned as he worked himself open. “Heylel.” 

Sam took more of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth and sucked greedily at the tip as the clean salty taste of precum spread across his tongue.

“Gabe?” Lucifer groaned before rocking his hips up more into Sam’s mouth. “ _ Fuck, Sam. _ ”

“Come, Heylel.” Gabriel pleaded in short, stuttered breaths as he pushed his hips against his fingers. “Wanna watch you come in Sam’s mouth.” 

Lucifer whined and turned his head and slid his lips into Gabriel’s in a filthy kiss, hips stuttering in the usual pattern of close to release. 

Gabriel moaned into the kiss, his free hand tangling in the hair at the nape of Lucifer’s neck and holding him tight as their lips slipped against one another. 

Sam groaned low as he took Lucifer completely into his mouth until the angel’s cock nudged at the back of his throat. He swallowed a few times and pulled up just enough for him to be able to breath properly again, bobbing his head a bit quicker as he hollowed his cheeks to create a firmer pressure. 

Lucifer finally gave a cry and came down Sam’s throat, shuddering and holding onto Gabriel. 

Sam swallowed as much as he could and broke away with a quick gasp for air. Swiping his thumb across his bottom lip to wipe away a trace of Lucifer’s release. “Who’s next?” he asked with a toothy smile. 

Brushing Lucifer’s hair from his forehead, Gabriel dropped a kiss to his nose. “That’d be me.” he said with a small groan, his fingers still thrusting deep into him. 

Shucking off his pants, Sam tossed them to the floor and crawled in between the younger angel’s splayed legs. “Looks like you’re having fun without me.” 

Lucifer broke the kiss and watched his mates through a blissed out gaze. 

Gabriel stroked the tip of his finger along the underside of his cock and groaned. “You were busy.”

Sam chuckled and gave a soft groan. “I’m now busy with you.” he murmured. 

Removing his fingers from his hole with a slick squelching noise, Gabriel sat up and placed his clean hand on the back of Sam’s neck, pressing his kiss swollen lips to Sam’s. His other hand wiggling it’s way under the waistband of the hunter’s shorts and gently stroking him with his flattened hand. 

Sam groaned, kissing Gabriel deeply and passionately. 

After a few minutes Gabriel broke away from the kiss and nibbled his way down Sam’s adam’s apple. “Want to be inside me, Sam?” 

“Oh God yes,” Sam breathed, tilting his head back. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, making Sam’s shorts disappear in the blink of an eye as he straddled Sam’s bent knees. “Then you better do something about that.” Gabriel teased. 

Sam groaned and smacked Gabriel’s rear. “Gonna ride me, baby?”

The younger angel let out a startled gasp when Sam’s hand stung him. “I was thinking about it.” he ground down against Sam’s cock, letting the tip slip back along his crack. 

“Then get on it, Gabe.” Sam growled. 

“Bossy.”  Gabriel smirked as he reached between them to grip Sam’s cock firmly and lining the tip up to his opening. Swiveling his hips, the angel sank down the length inch by inch, each movement punctuated with a whimper filled sigh or grunt. 

Sam moaned and squeezed onto Gabriel’s hips as he watched him slowly glide down onto his cock. 

When he’d reached the base, Gabriel’s eyes drifted shut for a moment as he clenched once around Sam with a groan. “I will never get tired of that feeling.” 

“Neither will I.” Sam moaned, dick twitching inside of Gabriel. 

Gabriel leaned back slightly to change the angle as he started to roll his hips, lifting up ever so slightly and driving himself back down. His mouth fell open with a breathy moan, muscles tightening and loosening once more as he rode his husband/mate with well practiced ease. “Gotta tell me when you’re close. That’s the best time.” 

Sam groaned and nodded. “Right, okay” he moaned. 

The angel looked into Sam’s eyes as he started to move faster, his body undulating and twisting. The wet sounds to Sam sliding into him filled in the quiet seconds between their moans. “Think I’m gonna keep you just like this. Hard and waiting to be ridden.” Gabriel groaned. 

“Don’t you dare.” Sam groaned in amusement. He leaned in and began nibbling along Gabriel’s neck. 

Any witty replies were stolen away when Sam’s lips touched him. “Sam.” He mewled, arms winding around human shoulders followed by nails scratching up his back. 

“Gabe.” Sam moaned, rocking his hips up and into Gabriel

“That’s it.” Gabriel praised as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and locked his ankles together. With a quick jerk of his thighs he pressed himself as tight as possible to Sam, driving the human’s cock deeper into him. “Gonna come for me, Samuel? Fill me up until drips back out?” 

“Fuck, yes, yes I’m so close, do it Gabe, please,” Sam whispered, digging half moons into Gabriel’s barely tanned skin. 

Gabriel slipped his hand over Sam’s shoulder and down his chest until his palm rested over the human’s heart. Gabriel tentatively pressed a sliver of his grace inside and searched the bright glow that was Sam’s soul. Finding it, he stroked over it, feather light at first and then twining around it. The contact between the two energies creating a feedback loop of sensation and emotion from Gabriel into Sam and back again. 

Sam gasped and jerked his head back in pleasure, breath coming in short pants as he fucked up into Gabriel. “Oh God oh  _ fuck  _ yes Gabriel yes yes yes!!” He shouted. He was close, so close, could feel how close Gabriel was, could feel  _ everything,  _ even Lucifer watching them while stroking himself lazily, enjoying his mates enjoying themselves. “More mate, please, mate,” he begged. 

Reaching deeper, Gabriel’s grace strokes over every inch of Sam. Soul and Body, like a dozen hands touching and caressing his skin. Even as far as to mimic the sensation of a finger pressing against Sam’s prostate. “Sam yes don’t stop oh please more.” Gabriel chanted as he got lost in the sensations from his body and grace. 

“Not gonna last,” Sam whimpered, dropping his head to his shoulder, gasping as he felt his soul reach out to touch Gabriel’s Grace, and he was gone, screaming as he came deep inside Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open when Sam’s soul touched his grace. The angel’s eyes glowing brightly. “Oh shit. Your eyes...Lucifer!” he called out for his brother in warning as the pleasure of Sam’s release echoed through him and triggered his own in a more violent manner than he’d ever had with Lucifer. His hands scrambling to try and cover Sam’s face to protect him as he screamed Sam’s name. 

Lucifer leaped and covered Sam’s eyes and watched his brother violently orgasm, holding their human close as he sagged against the older archangel. “Gabriel, come back to us, pull yourself together.” he whispered. 

The glow that had filled the room faded as Gabriel let out a sobbing gasp. He straightened up from where he’d bowed backward, almost swooning as his grace nearly left his vessel and lazily opened his eyes. “Sam? Heyl’?” he murmured. 

“I’m fine.” Lucifer soothed,  slowly lowering his hands from Sam’s eyes. “Sam?” He murmured. “You okay?” 

Sam gave a groan of acknowledgement. 

“I think you nearly made him pass out.” Lucifer said in awe. 

“I certainly gouged the hell out of him.” Gabriel said with a hiss as he passed a finger over the deep scratches he’d left behind on Sam’s chest. He flexed his hand to try and heal Sam before he woke but the hunter reached up with drunken coordination and slapped his hand way. 

“Don’t..keep ‘em.” Sam said almost drunkenly as he rolled his head against Lucifer’s shoulder and smiled. 

“But they’ll scar.” Gabriel looked over Sam’s shoulder at his brother in concern. 

Lucifer ran gentle fingers through Sam’s hair. “Baby, let him heal them.” he murmured in a low, loving tone. “At least to the point where they won’t scar.” 

Sam hummed and rubbed his nose against Lucifer’s jaw. “M’kay.” 

Gabriel nearly let out an audible sigh as he healed Sam. The wounds disappearing altogether. While he was at it he checked on the rest of Sam’s physical state. “Mild dehydration is setting in.” He said as he slipped out off of Sam’s lap and flopped to the bed. “Fuck, Luci. That was...intense.”

“You’re telling me,” Lucifer chuckled. “Fuck,  _ I  _ could feel everything. Much more muted than when I’m participating, but yeah, I felt it. Fuck, when his soul reached out. ..”

“Boom!” Sam said with a snorted laugh. “Big boom.” 

Gabriel raised his head and chuckled, holding his arms open for the man. “Did we manage to screw you silly, Sammich?” 

Lucifer smiled as he snapped up a bottle of orange juice with a straw in it already. Handing it to Gabriel, he managed to make Sam sit up more. “Let’s get some fluids into you, my King.”

“You ‘lready did.” Sam said with a grin as he wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked down the juice in large gulps, sighing in satisfaction when the cool liquid soothed his throat. 

“Luci’s oral protein injection doesn’t count.” Gabriel sat up on his elbows and waited for Sam to finish before helping Lucifer to lay him down. 

Lucifer chuckled and covered Sam up with a soft blanket before looking at his mate, knowing Sam was probably going to drift off after this. “Do you need anything, Gabe?” he asked softly. 

Gabriel thought about it for a moment, assessing himself. Sensing that he was a little more worn feeling that usual, he sighed. “I may have to go upstairs for a day or so. Battery got a little drained.” 

Lucifer gave a snort. “Of course it did. I saw how deep you went into Sam. And then his soul reached out and grasped yours. That’s gonna drain your Grace  _ so  _ fast it’s not even funny.” He leaned over and kissed his brother’s forehead. 

Sam rolled into Gabriel with a sleepy groan and wrapped himself around him like an octopus. “Poor Bunny.” he mumbled. 

Gabriel nodded as he yawned. “Yea, poor Energizer bunny.”

Lucifer gave his confused kitten look. “I thought  _ I  _ was the bunny?” he questioned. 

The younger angel held open his free arm, inviting Lucifer to join them in a nap. “You are the bunny. He’s talking about the pink one on TV in the advertisements for batteries.”

Lucifer curled into his brother, nosing his shoulder. “I see.” He murmured. “Alright. Sleep, young ones.” Flapping out his wings, he draped them over his mates. 

“Yes, Dear.” Gabriel muttered and then drifted off. Sam already softly snoring against his shoulder. 

Lucifer smiled over at his mates. Giving a quiet sigh, he snuggled down and closed his eyes to drift off, his family safe in his wings. 


End file.
